Kamen Rider Days Vol 1: New Beginnings!
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: This is a remake of Kamen Rider Chrome's "KAMEN RIDER DAYS" story. Expect to see familiar faces, new faces, and kick-ass fights. This will also contain mature content not suitable for the weak minded.
1. Path of Bushido

Bushido: The following story is a remake of "Kamen Rider Days", originally written by Kamen Rider Chrome. I do not own Kamen Rider nor School Days.

* * *

Ryuji groggily woke up to a dark room, with him stuck to a wall. His mouth was covered by a plate and his limbs were locked by white, cylinder-like, restraints. There were several men in armored suits.

"Not so tough now, are ya, freak?" one soldier taunted.

Ryuji growled behind the mouth plate.

Another soldier laughed, "Careful, he might bite!"

"What the hell is he gonna do? He's up there and we're down here!"

Just then, the cell door opened, alerting the two soldiers and they aimed their rifles at the door.

"Who's there?" the first soldier demanded.

His answer was a punch in the face, while the other soldier got kicked in the head, effectively knocking out both guards. The assailant stepped into the light and revealed himself to be none other than Warren Smith.

He shook his head and sighed, "Why do you always get into these messes, Ryuji? So, you got captured?" (Warren is voiced by Crispin Freeman)

He removed the face plate and Ryuji replied, "Got careless." (Ryuji is voiced by Steven Blum)

"That's what you get for being cocky," he retorted.

Ryuji glared, "Are you going to let me out or not?

Warren looked thoughtful, "Hm...I think I'll let you hang around for a bit."

"WARREN!"

The restraints snapped and Ryuji was freed. They had been used to inhibit his powers.

"Come on, kohai. You got a promise to keep to a very special girl."

Ryuji groaned, "Would you stop calling me that!"

**

* * *

**

Kamen Rider Days Vol. 1: New Beginnings!

Mission 1: The Path of Bushido!

The ChronoLiner flew out of the portal and landed in front of the Katsura residence. Ryuji stepped out of the time-traveling train and sighed. He was dressed in his trademark black bomber jacket and black jeans.

"Good to be back," he sighed.

"Ryuji-kun!"

He blinked as he was glomped two girls. One was his beautiful girlfriend, Kotonoha Katsura. The other was her adorable little sister, Kokoro.

"Welcome home, Ryuji-kun," Kotonoha greeted with a smile. (Kotonoha is voiced by Danielle Judovits)

"Welcome home, Ryuji-niichan!" Kokoro beamed. (Kokoro is voiced by Luci Christian)

Ryuji chuckled, "It's good to see you two." He really was happy to see them. These were his two favorite girls in the entire Multiverse.

Kotonoha frowned, "Where were you? You were gone for almost a week!" She'd been worried sick but now she was elated to be reunited with him.

"Yeah! It was boring without you here," the little girl pouted. She'd been told the truth when she asked her sister where Ryuji had gone.

Sand poured out of Ryuji's body and formed into Loki, the Ifrit Imagin. He wore a robe, hood and cloth mask. The only clue that he wasn't human was the horns on his head. "Why don't I make us all some lunch?" he offered as he went inside. (Loki is voiced by Vic Mignogna)

Kotonoha and Kokoro gasped when they saw the hooded Imagin but Ryuji said, "He's alright. That's Loki, my Imagin partner."

Kotonoha blinked, "Your partner?"

He nodded, "He'll be helping me fight the Imagin that are in this world."

"Imagin?" She had never heard of Imagin. What were they? Ryuji would tell her when asked.

Warren approached the three kids, "Kotonoha, I heard your parents are on another business trip, right?

Kotonoha blinked, wondering how he knew, "Yes."

"Would they let Ryuji stay over at your place?"

Ryuji blinked, "Huh?"

"I would need to ask..." she blushed.

Warren smiled, "I'll do it. Somebody has to take care of my kohai."

Ryuji growled, "I'm not your kohai..."

He ignored the growl and went into the house, "I'll persuade your parents to let Ryuji stay at your place."

Kotonoha and Kokoro hugged Ryuji tighter. They get to have Ryuji all to themselves, all the time now.

* * *

It had been a week since Ryuji decided to remain in Kotonoha's world. Days earlier, his brother, Ryuki, and the others had come to visit to give them their regards. The couple was currently in school, getting ready for class.

"Now then, everyone," Miss Hibiya called. "Before we begin class, we have some new students joining us today." The class mumbled amongst themselves as Miss Hibiya turned to the door. "You may come in now!"

The door slid open and two teenagers walked in. They weren't dressed in the standard uniform.

The first was a girl with snow white hair that went past her shoulders and two elbow-length bangs that framed her face, blue eyes that appeared to be as cold as ice, and fair skin that was almost as white as her hair. She was dressed in a low-cut blue corset with short, white puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sported a sleeveless blue trench coat that flared behind her which was shorter and pleated in the front. Around her neck was a blue choker with a diamond, shaped like a snow flake. She also wore a pair of black, elbow-length, fingerless, gloves and knee-high socks. She wore blue shoes on her feet. She also had an impressive bust, which made most of male populous of the class drool. She had a stoic face.

The second was a young man, who was a head taller than the girl, had black, spiky, hair with four bangs, styled back like horns and had red, lightning bolt-shaped, streaks in each bang. He had dark blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a long-sleeved black jacket with a high collar and ruby gems on the shoulders, collar tips, elbows, and the end of the jacket, over a black sleeveless shirt with a red stencil of a serpentine dragon, with its body in a circle as the head met the tail and the wings stretched outward. He wore black gloves below his elbows with a ruby gem on them. He had black jeans with ruby knee pads and black, calf-high, motorcycle boots. Around his neck was an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion. He had a long object wrapped in a blue obi that was slung on his shoulder. Some of the girls were drooling as they gazed at him.

The girl bowed and greeted in a monotone voice, "I am Yuki Fudo. It's nice to meet you all." (Yuki is voiced by Kelly Sheridan)

The boy cast a dark glare upon the class, "I'm Yuji Fudo. And if any of you hormonal losers look at my sister funny, I'll cut your eyes out." (Yuji is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch)

Many of the boys paled while the girls blushed.

_'This guy's nuts...!'_ the boys thought.

_'This guy's hot...!'_ the girls thought.

Kotonoha blinked, "That man..."

Ryuji looked to Kotonoha, "What's wrong, Koto-chan?"

"That man... He has the same kind of eyes you had when you first came here. Eyes filled with sorrow..."

Miss Hibiya smiled, "Now that introductions are done, why don't the two of you take the empty seats next to Katsura-san. She's the class representative, so she'll take care of the two of you."

The two nodded and walked up to the desk where Ryuji and Kotonoha sat.

Kotonoha smiled, "It's nice to meet the both of you! I'm Kotonoha Katsura and I hope you come to enjoy your time here, at Sakakino."

Yuji was the first to take his seat, on Kotonoha's right, and bowed, "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Katsura-san. My sister and I will be put in your capable hands."

Yuki bowed, "Hello." She then took her seat, next to Yuji.

Ryuji frowned softly, _'Something's not right... This guy... He doesn't smell...entirely human...'_

Yuji turned to look at Ryuji and whispered, "Is there something you find distasteful of me, Dead Man?"

Ryuji growled and slammed his fist on the desk, "What was that, asshole? I dare ya to say that to my face!"

The other students grew alarmed by Ryuji's outburst, fearing that a fight was going to break out. He'd already garnered a reputation of being extremely violent.

Kotonoha blinked, "Ryuji-kun, what's gotten into you?"

"I believe I only asked you a simple question," Yuji replied. "If I offended you in anyway, then I am at fault." He smirked, "I meant no disrespect."

Miss Hibiya smiled, "Well, it's wonderful that everyone has already become such good friends!"

Otome sweat-dropped, "Wow, Miss Hibiya sure is something..."

**

* * *

**

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Kotonoha, Ryuji, and the Fudo siblings were walking through the halls of the school. Ryuji had taken Otome's place as assistant class rep, so he joined Kotonoha to give the tour. He also tagged along to keep an eye on Yuji.

"So," Kotonoha spoke up, "how are you two enjoying Sakakino High?"

"I like it," Yuji smiled. "It's quite peaceful, compared to our old school." Yuki nodded in agreement.

Ryuji huffed and stopped, "Alright, I'm getting tired of this!"

Kotonoha turned around, "What's wrong, Ryuji-kun?"

He pointed to Yuji, "Koto-chan, I don't trust this guy, plain and simple! I can tell he's hiding something!"

"That doesn't mean you have to be rude!"

Yuji held his hand up, silencing her, "It's alright. It's obvious your boyfriend has something against me, so I'll deal with this."

Ryuji glared, "You're not human, are you, Fudo?"

Yuji chuckled, "You have a good nose, Dead Man."

"OK, why do you keep calling me that?"

Yuji wore a serious face, "You reek of death and ash. To be honest, it's sickening. A smell that I can't stand, even if my life depended on it..." He clenched his fist as it shook almost violently and Kotonoha noticed it, if only for a second. She saw, what appeared to be, a painful expression on the boy's face.

He scoffed, "If you think my stench bothers you so much, then so does yours...dragon."

Kotonoha blinked as she turned to Yuji, "Dragon?"

Yuji smirked, "Hm, you're the first person here to find out what I really am. Impressive. But to be more exact, I'm a Manakyte."

Ryuji snorted, "Whatever, but that smell you have makes me want to fight you..." His fists were clenched.

Yuki got behind Ryuji and aimed a pair of silver S&W Revolvers at the back of his head, "You will not touch my brother..."

Kotonoha gasped, "Ryuji-kun!"

Ryuji smirked, "Go ahead. I've healed from worse."

Yuji paled for a second and shook his head, "Trust me, you don't wanna tempt her. She can be pretty menacing when she cuts lose." Yuki glared at him and Yuji sweat-dropped as he pointed at her, "You know I'm right!"

Ryuji snorted, "But I have no time to waste here. Koto-chan has a student council meeting so I gotta wait for her. However, Fudo, one day I want to fight you."

Yuji nodded, "That's fine. Weapons, no weapons... It makes no difference. As long as there's no interference from the students or faculty then I welcome your challenge with open arms, anytime, anywhere."

Ryuji then cast a feral grin, his canines flashing slightly in the light.

"Yuki, let's go. We have some things to do." He walked away.

Yuki nodded and lowered her guns. She then bowed slightly to the couple and whispered, "I hope we can all have lunch together." She then ran to her brother's side, leaving the couple alone.

Kotonoha walked over to Ryuji and sighed, "Do you always have to start a fight with everyone you meet?"

"I just don't like the new guy," he replied.

"You don't like anybody."

He turned and looked her in the eye, "But I love you and Kokoro-chan."

She held his head and kissed him, "Just promise you'll try and get along with them. I'd rather you have more friends than enemies."

He sighed, "I'll try, but it won't be easy. He knows what I am, and I can tell he has something against Orphenochs. He reminds me of Craig."

She smiled, "At least you two didn't kill each other on sight." Ryuji chuckled.

_"Ryuji!"_ Loki called.

Ryuji blinked, "Loki? What's up?"

_"There's an Imagin that just surfaced and it's attacking the local mall!"_

Ryuji activated his watch's compass/radar mode, "Looks like it's time to work and earn my pay!" He looked to Kotonoha, "I'll try and hurry back. Gonna take a trip to the mall."

She kissed him on the cheek, "Be careful. I'll be in the meeting."

He nodded and ran down the hall, disappearing from view. He would need to be quick to get to the mall.

* * *

Ryuji ran through the streets and toward the entrance to the Sakakino Mall. He saw the Imagin, which was themed after a Venus Flytrap. He would have had his belt out if he wasn't gawking at what the Imagin was already fighting. It was a large dragon-like creature with copper scales, with some tints of green and yellow, large wings with skin-like membrane stretching down to its tail. It had broad shoulders, thighs, and horns, as well as menacing copper eyes.

"What the hell is this thing!" the Flytrap Imagin demanded as it avoided one of the monster's bites.

The dragon roared, irritated that its meal kept running away.

"C'mon, I thought you Imagin were tough!"

Ryuji turned and saw Yuji and Yuki by a tree. Yuji had, what looked like, a Duel Disk on his left arm. He remembered Ryuki having one in the past. Yuji's Duel Disk was metallic blue and was shaped like a dragon's wing, with a red gem in the center.

Ryuji gawked, "Fudo?"

Yuji stared back, "Hasuma? What the hell are you doing here?"

He pointed, "That's my line! What the hell is going on? Don't you realize that's an Imagin you're fighting!"

"Duh, that's what I'm doing!"

The Imagin impaled the copper dragon and it shattered in shards of light, "Don't ignore me, you fools!"

"He's mad," Yuki observed dryly.

"Now look what ya did! You distracted me," Yuji accused. "I would've killed that Imagin by now!"

Ryuji scoffed as he pulled out his Ifrit Belt and Pass, "Yeah, right! Just sit back and let me do my job!" He swung the belt across his waist and it automatically locked together. The buckle resembled a pair of fanged jaws framing a stylized letter 'I'. Ryuji then pulled out a train pass and swiped it over the belt buckle. "Henshin!"

**"IFRIT FORM!"**

Dark blue shards of energy encased his body and materialized into a new form. He now wore a dark blue bodysuit. He had black gauntlets and boots with silver rings around the wrists and ankles. The chest plate was pitch black. He had armored plating attached to his thighs and upper arms. A silver stripe resembling a train track ran down the middle of his helmet and his torso armor, back and front. Finally, a black visor with horizontal slits slid over his faceplate and snapped on. The visor's top corners were pointed up like cat ears while the bottom corners were long and pointed like a pair of fangs. The visor's slits flashed red to signal the finished transformation. He was now Kamen Rider Ifrit!

Yuji narrowed his eyes and muttered, "So, that's Ifrit..."

Ifrit popped his neck and cracked his knuckles before he pointed at the Imagin, "Let me tell you from the start; I am pissed off!" Blue flames danced around his hands as they materialized into his signature weapon, the twin Ifrit Dao. He dashed forward and slashed wildly at the Imagin, sparks flying off its chest as it rolled along the ground.

"Damn you..." the Imagin growled.

Ifrit huffed, "As if I'm letting you get away!"

The Imagin drove its hands into the ground and large vines burst forth. Ifrit cut them down but only more appeared as they swung at him and batted him around. Two vines grabbed his legs and the others beat into his body, sparks exploding from the impact as Ifrit grunted in pain.

"Damn weeds..." Ifrit growled as he struggled to free himself.

The Imagin laughed, "And now you die, Kamen Rider!" It waved its hand and the vines grew long, sharp, thorns. They flew toward Ifrit and he shut his eyes, bracing for the attack.

***DOSU! DOSU! DOSU!***

The vines were sliced into pieces.

"What!" the Imagin gawked.

Ifrit opened his eyes and they widened when he saw Yuji in front of him. In his right hand was a katana. The handle's ito (braid) was blue and the same (ray skin) was silver, the kashira (butt cap) being silver as well. The tsuba (guard) was silver, as was the habaki (blade collar). In his left hand was a dark blue saya (scabbard). The scabbard's mouth, down to a third of its length, had a grip wrapped around it. The butt cap had two small sleigh bells hanging off of it from pieces of string.

"What are you doing?" Ifrit demanded. His eyes then widened when Yuji reached into his jacket and revealed a silver belt with a black rectangular slot. He swung it around his waist and it locked magnetically.

"Shut up and watch," Yuji replied as he sheathed his sword and adjusted the scabbard onto his belt and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black rectangular train pass that had a blue circle that lines connected to six small circles, making it look like a circular circuit board. It was the crest of the Six Samurai. He pressed the button on the buckle and it released tune, reminiscent of a Japanese flute. He then flashed the pass and shouted, "Henshin!" before slotting the pass into the buckle.

**"BUSHIDO FORM!"**

White shards of sakura-shaped energy encased his body and Yuji was donned in armor that looked like that of a samurai. He wore a black bodysuit underneath a white do (torso armor) that covered his chest and ribs. He had white, armored, haidate (thigh guards) covering his waist, front and back, white kote (sleeve armor) protecting his forearms, white suneate (greaves) covering his shins with three spikes protruding from them, white tekko (hand guards) covering his black gloves. White, broad, wing-like, shoulder pads covered his shoulders, with white sode (shoulder flaps) underneath. On the front of the armored shoulders, the crest of the Six Samurai rested. He wore white armored boots and a white kabuto (helmet) covered his head. It had a silver mouth plate, blue insectoid eyes, white wing-like protrusions framing the face, and gold, antenna-like, horns. The eyes flashed blue, signaling the transformation.

"Another Rider?" the Imagin gawked.

**Music - Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryū (Battle Mode)**

Yuji replied, "I am the blade of justice! The harbinger of hope! The warrior of redemption! I am Kamen Rider...Bushido!" He drew his katana and pointed to the Imagin, "Let me tell you from the start; you won't win!"

The Imagin sent his vines at Bushido, hoping to impale him. Bushido disappeared from view as he flew passed the vines and straight toward the Imagin. He then swung his blade at the Imagin's chest, sand gushing from the wound like a fountain as Bushido continued his assault. He made several vertical and diagonal swings before the Imagin grunted and tried to stab him, but it hit nothing but air.

"Where'd he go?" the Flytrap Imagin demanded as it looked around for its opponent.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

Ifrit and the Imagin looked up as Bushido came soaring down at incredible speed and they could see blue energy arcing into his blade.

**"Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryū,"** Bushido muttered. **"Ryu Tsui Sen!"** Bushido made a downward slash and crouched on his knees before the Imagin.

"I...couldn't even see it..." the Imagin grunted before its body split straight down in two and exploded.

**End Music**

"May the Crimson Dragon have mercy on your tainted soul," Bushido said solemnly as he sheathed his sword and walked to Yuki and Ifrit. "You OK?"

Ifrit growled as he pushed himself up, gripping his twin dao tightly, "So, you're a Rider..."

Bushido nodded, "That's right, I am." He put a hand up, "If you're going to pick a fight with me now, that wouldn't be wise."

"What happened to 'anytime, anywhere'?" Ifrit swung forward, only to be blocked by Bushido's kote.

"If you want a fight right now, then I guess I should honor your wish." He glared, "I warn you, you might die."

"Heard that before."

**Music - Full Force**

He pushed him back and spun as he drew his sword, slashing Ifrit across the chest. Ifrit grunted but pushed forward as he swung his blades ferociously while Bushido blocked each slash with little to no effort. Ifrit then connected his dao and twirled the combined weapon as blue flames ignited from the blades. Bushido was able to block some vital areas but Ifrit landed a few good hits, the white armor showing several gashes. He also noticed that the scratches began to freeze up, ice collecting within the gaps.

"So, you're a cryokinetic," Bushido observed.

Ifrit smirked, "That a problem?"

"Not really, because I know how to deal with cryokinetics." He ran two fingers down his blade and it began to glow red as heat was being put into it. He swung forward and Ifrit dodged it, the blade cutting through a tree, falling with ease.

Ifrit gawked as he saw that the cut Bushido made was clean, like a hot knife through butter. In this case, a hot katana through a tree. _'Shit! He's worse than Ryuki!'_

Bushido explained, "This blade is made of E-Carbon, a powerful material that can withstand extreme heat. Right now, it's about half as hot as a volcano, due to my pyrokinesis."

"Ryuji-kun!"

**End music with the record scratching**

Both combatants turned and saw Kotonoha running over, Ifrit sweat-dropped when he noticed her breasts bouncing up and down before she stopped to catch her breath. He removed his belt and his armor shattered into shards of energy as he walked over to her. He then pinched her cheeks and pulled.

"OWIE OWIE OWIE OW!" Kotonoha cried adorably as she flailed her arms about. "Ryuji-kun! That hurts!"

Ryuji frowned, "Didn't I tell you not to follow me to a fight? You could get hurt."

"But the meeting was over and I got worried!" He sighed and released her cheeks that were red and puffy. She pouted cutely and Ryuji kissed her cheeks, making her giggle. She blinked when she saw Bushido and asked, "Who is he? Another Rider?" Ryuji nodded and she blinked again when she saw Yuki. "Yuki-san? What are you doing here?" She then gasped and pointed to Bushido, "Then could you be...?"

Bushido sheathed his katana and removed his belt, the armor turning into shards of white energy and blowing away. "Hey there, Class Rep."

Kotonoha gasped, "Yuji-san!"

They all heard clapping and turned to see Warren approaching them, "Well, that was fun to watch."

Ryuji cocked an eyebrow, "Warren?"

Yuji turned to the Wraith, "Hey there, Warren..."

Ryuji then looked to Yuji, "Wait a second, how do you know him?"

"I brought the Fudo twins here," Warren replied.

Ryuji's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

Warren dug the wax out of his ears, "No need to shout there, kohai."

"Would you stop calling me that? So why is he a Rider?"

"Believe it or not, Yuji came here to help you fight the Imagin. Why don't we discuss this someplace else?"

The ChronoLiner sped out of a portal and stopped before the group. A door opened and they went inside.

* * *

The couple and the Fudo twins, along with Warren, were now in the ChronoLiner. They shared a booth as Yuji sat across from Ryuji and the two were lightly glaring at each other.

"So," Ryuji spoke up, "did you two take the ChronoLiner to get here?"

Yuji shook his head, "No, we took another train since Ant was busy at the time."

"So you're from another world?" Kotonoha asked.

"That's right."

"You see, Yuji and Yuki come from a world where a very rare species of dragons exist," Warren explained.

Ryuji looked to the twins, "Is that the Manakyte thing you were talking about earlier?"

Yuji nodded, "There are very few of us, only 6 of us in our world to be precise."

Kotonoha gasped, "So you're an endangered species?"

He sweat-dropped, "That's a little harsh, but yes..."

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't explain what you're doing here though," Ryuji added.

Yuji reached into his jacket and pulled out a picture that he slid across the table. "I'll only ask once; have either of you ever seen this man before?"

Ryuji and Kotonoha gazed at the picture for a second. It was a man who had spiky green hair, dark red eyes, and a jagged scar on his right cheek.

Ryuji frowned, "Never seen 'em."

Kotonoha shook her head, "I've never seen him before... Who is he?"

Yuji frowned, "His name is Ryuho Kiba and he's a rogue Orphenoch from my world. He's an A1 criminal and my mission is to kill him. I received a tip that he was sighted in this world." He looked at Ryuji, "Unfortunately, you're the only Orphenoch in this sector."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Ryuji replied.

"We've been looking for him for quite a while."

Kotonoha jumped into Ryuji arms in a startled manner when she looked to her right and saw the source of the voice. It was a girl with long, straight, black, hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a white sleeveless tunic and white skirt that reached her upper thigh, with red ropes for a belt. She also wore black gloves that reached past her elbows and shin-high black boots.

Ryuji blinked, "Where'd you come from?"

"Hell," the girl smirked.

Yuji rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Asura. There's no need to scare the poor girl."

Asura jumped over the table and into Yuji's lap as she giggled, "Sorry, but I couldn't resist. It was easy to spook her, since I used you to distract these two." (Asura is voiced by Michelle Ruff)

"Let me introduce you." Yuji gestured to the girl, "This is Asura, my spirit partner."

She smiled, "Nice to meet the both of you."

"Asura, must you always act like such a fool when we meet new people?"

Ryuji and Kotonoha looked to the counter and saw a tall man with long, platinum blue, hair, piercing blue eyes, and a stern, yet benevolent, face. He wore a blue robe over a silver chest plate, brass wrist bands, copper arm bands, and a bronze waist band. Around his neck was a glass ball that contained liquid mercury.

Asura scoffed, "Buzz off, old man. I'm just having fun!

The tall man walked over to the couple and smiled, "I apologize for my associate's behavior. She can be a little rude to new people that we come across. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bahamut. (Bahamut is voiced by Michael McConnohie)

"You're one to talk!" Asura pointed. "You're the one who ate all the chocolate pudding last week!"

He folded his arms across his chest, "I have a preference for elegant foods!"

"It's pudding, for fuck's sake! There's nothing elegant about it!"

Bahamut pointed at Asura, "Foolish demon! You dare speak ill of the chocolate pudding? None can resist the delectable texture, flavor, and rich scent of its greatness!"

Ryuji and Kotonoha sweat-dropped at the argument and turned to Yuji for answers.

He waved it off, "Don't worry, it happens all the time."

Ryuji nodded, "OK... So what are you gonna do since you're target isn't here?"

"Simple. Kill Imagin."

Ryuji slammed his palm on the table. "Well, I got news for ya, pal! This is my turf, and you cost me my pay!"

Yuji cocked an eyebrow in interest, "You're paid to kill Imagin?"

"Damn right I do! And if you get in my way again, I'll-"

***BAM!***

Warren slammed Ryuji's face into the table and smiled, "Now, now, no need for heads to fly. Yuji, I think Leon called for you earlier. There's a phone in the next cabin."

Yuji nodded and got up, followed by Yuki, Asura, and Bahamut, leaving the Wraith with Ryuji and Kotonoha. Warren then released Ryuji who had a red mark on his forehead where he hit the table.

"Do you have to get all territorial whenever somebody makes a move before you do?" Warren asked Ryuji.

"The guy's a rookie!" Ryuji argued. "And when did he ever become a Rider, anyway?"

"On the contrary, Yuji has had much experience fighting Kaijin back in his home world. He was Faiz when I first met him."

"So what? He's a ChronoLiner Rider now?"

"No, he's not. He's a MysticLiner Rider. I had him train with a friend of mine aboard his time train that gathers beings with magical power. Manakytes are pretty good with magic, so the owner of the MysticLiner asked to recruit Yuji."

"So the owner was this Leon person?" Kotonoha asked.

Warren nodded, "Merlin Leonidas Monroe the IV. He's a master mage, as well as a strong Kamen Rider. Yuji has been with him, training, until he came here."

"So, is Asura like Teresa?" Ryuji asked.

Warren replied with a small frown, "Sorry, Ryuji, but you'll have to ask him that yourself. And even then, he probably won't tell you."

Yuji and Yuki returned to the others, "I just talked to Leon. He said he found a place for us in town and it also has a garage."

Kotonoha smiled, "That's wonderful!"

"Thank you." Yuji then turned to Ryuji, "Hasuma, I want to apologize for getting in your way earlier, but I did what was necessary to help you, in spite of losing some money. Money is nothing compared to the value of your own life. I'm sure Kotonoha would be happier that you came back to her safely, instead of with money in your pocket."

Ryuji flushed and mumbled, "Like I need you telling me that..."

"Also, I know about Sauron."

Ryuji snarled while Kotonoha shivered. The memory of their first meeting was clear as day.

He glared at the Samurai Rider, "So? You think you can take her on your own?"

"I never said I would challenge her on my own. I am going to help you kill her when the time comes." He extended his hand to Ryuji, "I hope we can work together as comrades in the future, instead of killing each other as enemies on the battle field."

Kotonoha pushed Ryuji from behind and smiled, "Accept his help, Ryuji. You need all the help you can get. And from what I saw, Yuji-san seems quite strong."

Ryuji stared at Yuji's offered hand and scowled. He rudely swatted Yuji hand away, "I work alone. Just don't get in my way."

Yuji stared, "Very well then. Then I ask that you not get in my way once I find Kiba. And you better not complain if an Imagin ends up attacking me first."

"Be my guest."

Kotonoha frowned softly, "Ryuji-kun..."

Warren sighed to himself, _'Should've known he'd be like this...'_

**"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!"**

A screen showed an Imagin wrecking the streets of Sakakino. It looked like a humanoid jaguar, with a yellow and black-spotted hide, menacing teeth, and sharp claws.

Ryuji grinned, "Time to get to work!" He ran to the door and left.

Kotonoha looked to Yuji, "I know Ryuji said he didn't want your help, but could you at least watch him? I worry about him, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

Yuji stared at her for a moment before nodding, "I understand. Since you asked me, I'll do nothing and observe. Besides, I'm not one to ignore the plea of a woman."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"Yuki, take Kotonoha to the house and wait for me there." She nodded and the two girls left the train. Yuji walked to the door and turned to Warren, "I'll be going then." Warren nodded and Yuji left the train.

* * *

Ryuji ran and saw the Jaguar Imagin in his sights. He grinned as he fastened his belt and readied his pass.

"Hey, spots!" Ryuji called.

The Jaguar Imagin turned and snarled, "What do you want?"

"I wanna kick your ass! Henshin!" He swiped the pass over his belt.

**"IFRIT FORM!"**

His armor formed and he pointed, "Let me tell from the start; I'm _very_ pissed off!"

He crossed his arms and summoned his Ifrit Dao. He charged forward and swung at the Imagin while it parried Ifrit's slashes with its claws. Sparks danced around them as they slashed at each other like beasts. They landed some hits on each other, but neither opponent backed down as Ifrit ducked a claw and went for a sweep kick. The Jaguar Imagin fell and Ifrit did a jump spin as he brought a blade down its chest, making the Imagin grunt in pain.

Nearby, Yuji was on a platinum blue motorbike with wide, silver, trim. It was sleek and looked very aerodynamic. It also had a monitor and a Duel Disk attached to the gas tank. (It looks like Yusei's D-Wheel, but in blue and silver).

"He's not bad," Yuji commented.

Ifrit connected his Dao into their baton form before the blades and his body flared with his Genki. **"GenJyu Ifrit-ken! Gengi! Jigoku Zan!"**

He dashed forward and performed an X-shaped slash attack right through the Jaguar Imagin as it shouted and froze in place. His body then flash froze as Ifrit was now behind him.

"He's faster than I thought," Yuji nodded.

"You're iced," Ifrit declared as he snapped his fingers and the Imagin shattered like glass. "Hah, easy!"

_"Ryuji, you may want to turn around..."_ Loki advised.

He turned around, "Aw, hell..."

Sand began to gather and form into a giant monster, a Gigandeath Heaven. It roared/squawked as it launched stingers from the bottom of its abdomen. Ifrit twirled his Ifrit Dao and swatted the stingers as they exploded around him.

"Dammit..." Ifrit growled. He spoke into his watch, "Ant, I could use a pick-up."

The ChronoLiner landed in front of Ryuji and he boarded the train. He made his way to the engine car and mounted the bike before he slotted his pass into the bike. He revved the engine and the ChronoLiner took to the sky upon its tracks. The Gigandeath Heaven gave chase as it continued firing its stingers.

Ifrit glared at the Gigandeath Heaven in his viewing screen. "Wanna play dirty? Fine!"

Ifrit pushed the button to release all the ChronoLiner's weapons. A laser turret popped out from the top of the main engine car. The second car opened up to reveal a missile launcher. The third car opened up to reveal bomb slingers that looked like catapults. Finally, the fourth car opened up to reveal a jet platform with a jet that needed no pilot. The laser turrets started to fire lasers at the Gigandeath, causing it to squawk out in pain. Enraged, it fired more and more of its stingers. The ChronoLiner was struck but managed to remain on its rails. Grunting, Ifrit continued to fire. Missiles were launched and homed in on the Gigandeath. Explosions erupted when the barrage of missiles continued. The bomb slingers were also utilized as they bombarded the monster. The jet also flew and fired at the Gigandeath.

Ifrit climbed out of the ChronoLiner via a hatch and stood at the top of the engine car. He had a clear view of the Gigandeath. Gripping his Rider Pass, he swiped it across his belt buckle.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

Energy seemed to crackle all over his body. Running towards car No. 3, he got into one of the catapults and was thrown at the Gigandeath. He then executed a flying sidekick as his foot glowed with bluish energy.

"TAKE THIS!" Ifrit roared as he smashed right through the Gigandeath, creating a massive hole in its body. Then, the Gigandeath flash froze and plummeted, shattering into pieces as it hit the ground.

Ifrit did a tuck-and-roll as he landed on the ground and looked back to the smoking heap that was the Gigandeath's remains. He smirked, "And that takes care of that." He then heard clapping and turned to see Yuji who was on a bike.

"That was pretty good," Yuji complimented. "Nice move with the catapult maneuver, by the way."

Ifrit got up and glared, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you I didn't need your help."

"I'm here on Class Rep's behalf, not yours. She asked me to watch and make sure you didn't get hurt. I would've given you some cover if you got into any trouble, but that doesn't appear to be the case."

Ryuji scoffed as he took off his belt, "I can take care of myself!"

"Doesn't mean that she shouldn't be worried about you. Come on, I'll give you a ride to my place. There's a latch you can hold on to. Your girlfriend's with my sister, at my place."

Ryuji sighed and boarded the bike, gripping the latch tightly. "Don't expect me to get chummy with you, just cuz your sister's taking care of my girlfriend!"

Yuji nodded as he put on his helmet, "That's fine." He pressed a button on the side of the helmet and a visor slid down, covering his eyes. He started the engine and sped down the street.

* * *

Yuji pulled up to a two-story apartment building in town that also had a large garage. He swung the right wing up and stepped off the back as Ryuji jumped off the side.

"So, this is your place," Ryuji stated.

Yuji nodded, "The rent's not bad and I can even start a part time business as a mechanic."

He opened the door and walked in, followed by Ryuji. They removed their shoes and made their way to the living room. It didn't have much furniture, save for a couch, closed cardboard boxes, and tool boxes.

The girls were sitting together as Yuki was filing Kotonoha's nails. Her hair was also in a braid that Ryuji found to be cute.

"We're back," Yuji called.

"Welcome home," Yuki greeted.

Kotonoha smiled, "Welcome back, Ryuji-kun! Yuki-san has been doing my nails and she even did my hair."

Ryuji chuckled, "You look cute, Koto-chan."

Yuji grinned, "Been enjoying your time with her, Yuki?"

She gave a small smile and blushed. She then kissed Kotonoha's hand, "See you in school."

Kotonoha smiled and stood up, "Thanks for the treatment!" She then walked to Ryuji and looped their arms together as she turned to Yuji, "Thank you for your help, Yuji-san."

"Don't worry about it," Yuji smiled. The couple left and he turned to his sister, "OK, then, let's unpack."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Ryuji Hasuma belongs to Kamen Rider Chrome, Asura is from Kurohime, and Bahamut is from Dungeons and Dragons. Kamen Rider Bushido is mine, as well as the Fudo siblings. Hope you guys like this remake.


	2. A Touch of Evil

Ryuji was still asleep when his alarm clock rang. Groggily, he reached for it and tried to find the button to shut it off. Annoyed, he grabbed the annoying thing and then threw it to the ground, breaking it.

Kotonoha entered the room with a sigh when she heard the alarm clock break and saw what remained of it. One more alarm clock to buy, it would appear.

The young woman went to wake Ryuji up. He had the blanket pulled over his head to block out the sunlight seeping through his window. She tried to shake him awake. Suddenly, his hand shot out, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into his bed as she let out a gasp. She ended up on her back as Ryuji used her breasts as pillows as he nuzzled them while purring.

"Ryuji-kun, wake up," Kotonoha urged.

Ryuji woke up and looked up at her. He smiled. "What are you doing in my bed, Koto-chan?" he inquired.

"You pulled me in."

He chuckled, "Oh, sorry..." He purred as he continued to nuzzle her breasts.

Kotonoha sighed, "Ryuji-kun, you need to wake up or else we'll be late for school." She was actually enjoying the attention as he started to nuzzle her neck.

"Let's just skip," he mumbled in her cleavage.

"We can't do that"

"Why not?"

"School's important."

"I don't care about school."

Kotonoha frowned, "If you don't go to school then I won't let you hug or kiss me for a month. And you can forget about me scratching you behind the ears."

Ryuji paled, "OK! OK! No need to be cruel, Koto-chan..."

Kotonoha smiled.

He chuckled, "At least...can I have a good morning kiss."

Kotonoha sighed and indulged him. He grinned and kissed her deeply. Very deeply. She was moaning a little as his tongue entered her mouth and she responded. They were making out. He broke the kiss and licked her lips some more. She was out of breath from the kiss and flushed.

She panted, "Ryuji-kun...you need to get ready for school..."

"One more?" he pressed on.

Kotonoha glared, "School! Now, go and take a shower and get ready."

Ryuji grinned, "Wanna join me?"

"We have no time!"

He sniffed her hair sighed, "Your hair smells really nice. New shampoo?"

Kotonoha glared, "Ryuji-kun, for the last time, I'm warning you! On the count of three, go and take a shower or else no more makeout time!"

He jumped out of bed, saluted and ran out. The threat had worked.

Kotonoha got out of bed and notices something. She groaned, "He unhooked my bra..."

**

* * *

**

Later, at Sakakino High…

"So, he unhooked your bra," Yuki stated as a matter of fact. She and Kotonoha were currently in the bathroom freshening up.

Kotonoha nodded, "I can't believe I wasn't paying attention."

"He's just being affectionate and wants attention."

She blushed, "Yes, and I don't even need a cat anymore. He fills that role perfectly."

"Lucky..." Yuki frowned.

"I had to really put my foot down. I was tempted to just stay in bed cuddling."

"Sometimes a guy needs a push to get his ass moving. Good thing Brother is an early riser."

Kotonoha smiled, "You two are close, aren't you?"

She nodded, "We are. We even slept together when we were young."

"That's so cute!" she beamed as they walked out f the bathroom and to class.

**

* * *

**

At the same time...

"So, you unhooked her bra," Yuji stated as a matter of fact. He and Ryuji were walking in the hallway. They seemed to be on good terms now despite their initial meeting.

Ryuji scratched his head, "Yeah...it was kinda the heat of the moment, ya know?"

"So, you're thinking about going all the way with her?"

He frowned, "I admit, she's very attractive...but I think sex right now is pushing it. I don't wanna end up like that asshole, Itou."

Yuji nodded, "Understandable, but there's something that's pressing you on, isn't there?"

"My instincts are acting up. Every time I smell her scent, I get so excited and I wanna take her right there!"

Yuji waved it off, "That's just your hormones acting up. The fact that you're an Orphenoch amplifies them, so the urge is stronger. Staying calm and maintaining yourself should work, in theory anyway."

"I just don't think we're ready for sex. It's too early for either of us."

Yuji nodded, "Bad sex is like falling off a cliff. Once you fall, it's hard to come back up. That's what my Uncle Jack once told me anyway."

Ryuji chuckled, "Sounds like he spoke from experience."

"On the other hand, my dad told me that sex is like a game of Duel Monsters."

Ryuji stopped and sweat-dropped as he eyed the Samurai Rider strangely, "How so...?"

He then explained, "OK, there's you and the opponent. The pleasure threshold can be compared to Life Points, and the bed, or any other location, is the duel field. The goal is to use a multitude of strategies and moves to increase your opponent's pleasure threshold and reduce their Life Points to zero. Once the opponent hits zero, they climax. Their Life Points reset to max for the next round, but it varies for each round, depending on both players' threshold for pleasure. Once your opponent is no longer able to continue, you win."

Ryuji sweat-dropped, "I don't think I can look at a duel the same way again..." Only Yuji would use Dueling euphemisms to describe sex.

"Trust me. It was worse when I was forced to watch my dad's past sexual escapades from videos. But after the first time you do it, it gets easier as time goes on."

"You watch your dad past escapades?" Ryuji asked with surprise

"I don't want to talk about it," Yuji mumbled.

"Okay..." Ryuji said "So where's your sister at. I haven't seen her all morning."

"She's probably with Katsura," he guessed. "Maybe getting acquainted with the students."

"Well you better be careful, some of the guys here are pervs."

"Personally, I'm more worried for the girls of this school than the boys."

"What do you mean?" Ryuji asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Yuji looked at him, "You haven't noticed how Yuki interacts with Kotonoha? It's only been a day, but they've gotten really close. To be honest, I'm a bit surprised."

Ryuji paused to think for a moment to review the interaction between the two before he saw the image of Yuki kissing Kotonoha's hand. He tapped his fist against the palm of his hand. "Ah, I get it now. She prefers girls."

He nodded, "Yep, my sister is 100% lesbian."

"I can relate. My sister is married to a woman herself."

"Really?" Yuji said with a hint of surprise.

"Yep, though my sister is a bit more insane than Yuki though."

Yuji laughed, "Then you haven't seen the insanity my sister is capable of!" He then changed the subject, "So, since your sister's married, that means she has a job, right?"

Ryuji scratched the back of his head, "My sister Kat is...well...she's basically a mercenary. She gets the job done and causes a lot of collateral damage. Killing doesn't exactly faze her since that's part of the job. She's honorable at least when it comes to honoring a contract and her word is her bond."

He nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean. I come from a family of assassins myself."

Ryuji cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well, my dad and Uncle Jack are part-time assassins now, my mom's a teacher at Duel Academy and my Uncle Crow runs an orphanage with his daughter, Rachel."

"Sounds like your family's doing well for themselves, despite being the last Manakytes in your world."

Yuji shrugged, "They're OK, last time I checked." They were at the classroom door when they heard...

"You think you're so tough, don't you Katsura?"

Yuji and Ryuji looked to each other and opened the door slightly to see Kotonoha and Yuki facing off with Natsumi, Kumi, and Minami. Ryuji growled. Those bitches were still bullying Kotonoha. He promised himself that there'd be hell to pay. He wanted to go in and beat them to death, but Yuji held him back with his arm, shaking his head as he continued to watch.

"Yuki will handle this," Yuji whispered. Ryuji cocked an eyebrow, but decided to watch.

"You little bitch," growled Natsumi as she walked over to Kotonoha. She poked the girl in the chest. "Because of you and your bastard boyfriend, Otome's cowering at your feet! And on top of that, you've got the new kids backing you up! I hope you're happy!"

Kotonoha didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it whenever anyone talked about her boyfriend like that. She clenched her fists and growled, "Don't call Ryuji-kun a bastard…" Kumi and Minami were surprised by Kotonoha's defiance. This just further angered Natsumi.

"I dare you to say that again!" She went to grab Kotonoha, but all the girls, and Ryuji, got a surprise when Yuki grabbed Natsumi by the neck. She gazed into the girl's eyes with cold rage. Ryuji blinked when he thought he saw a glowing blue dragon, made of ice, standing behind her and growling. Yuki's glare seemed to pierce into Natsumi's soul as she was frozen in place with fear in her eyes. She and the girls saw that her icy blue eyes were glowing fiercely as her pupils were now slitted, like a reptile's.

"You will not touch this girl..." Yuki said in a low, deadly, tone.

She reared her head back and head-butted the girl hard, tossing Natsumi back and hitting the wall as her forehead was now bleeding slightly, while Yuki didn't even have a scratch. Natsumi also began to shiver, as she felt her body becoming colder and colder. Kumi and Minami were stunned, Kotonoha gasped while Ryuji whistled.

"That sister of yours has ice powers too," he whispered.

Yuji nodded, "Yuki also never shies away from shedding blood and is quick to stand against any who challenge her. In many ways, she as frightening as our mother."

Ryuji sweat-dropped, _'What kind of family does this guy have…?'_

Yuki flexed her hand as she glared at Kumi and Minami, her knuckles cracking, "Want some too?"

"Get them!" Natsumi ordered.

"But, Natsumi," Kumi began to protest.

"Shut up and do what I say!" Natsumi snapped, causing both her friends to flinch. They went to get their intended victims, but Yuki blurred out of sight and the two girls received two black eyes for their trouble, the girls falling on the floor next to Natsumi. They also felt the chill overcoming them as they cowered before Yuki's icy glare.

"Leave, and never appear before me again," she ordered as she folded her arms under her proud breasts.

Kumi and Minami shivered with terror before they grabbed Natsumi who started yelling in protest as they ran off and out of the classroom.

Kotonoha was in shock, "That was amazing..." Yuki turned around and gave her busty friend a small smile.

Ryuji whistled, "That sister of yours sure us something."

Yuji gave a small smile, "Yeah, she is."

* * *

"RARGH!" Natsumi roared as she punched a wall. "That bitch is gonna fucking pay for making fools out of us!" They were in a stairwell. They failed to notice three orbs of golden light floating above them.

Minami shivered, "That girl couldn't have been human... One second she looks at us, the next she hit us!"

Kumi cringed, "I thought I saw a big, blue, monster behind her, growling at us..."

Natsumi fumed, "That little slut is gonna get hers...! I don't care who does it, even if it's the devil!"

That was the cue for the orbs to swoop down and fly into the bodies of the three girls. They gasped as sand poured out of their bodies and reformed into three sandy figures. They had dog-like heads but their torsos were on the floor, while their legs dangled over each of their heads.

"Tell us your wish," the first dog-like being demanded.

"We shall grant you any wish you may desire," the second dog-like being continued.

"All we demand is one thing in return," the third dog-like being ended.

Natsumi grinned maniacally as the gears started turning in her head, "Anything, huh?"

* * *

School was over and the Student Council meeting had ended early. Ryuji and the others were on their way to the bikes when his watch started beeping.

Ryuji groaned, "Dammit, not now..."

_"Ryuji! Three Imagin have just manifested and gained tangible form!"_ Loki alerted.

True to his word, three Imagin appeared behind the group. They looked like humanoid dogs in greek armor, and armed with swords.

"Yuki Fudo!" the first Dog Imagin called.

"We have come..." the second Dog Imagin started.

"To make you pay for your crimes!" the third Dog Imagin finished.

Kotonoha blinked and she turned to Yuki, "What did you do to them?"

Yuki shrugged, "Never seen them before."

"I have a feeling I already know who the contractors are," Yuji frowned.

Ryuji grinned, "Hey, Fudo. Looks like we got three Imagin to take down."

He blinked, "You want me to fight with you?"

Ryuji shrugged, "You're gonna fight anyway, thanks to that promise with Koto-chan. So you might as well work while doing it."

Yuki then stepped forward and said in her usual monotone, "I'll deal with them."

Kotonoha tried to protest, "Yuki-san, don't...!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryuji demanded. "There's no way you can take on three Imagin on your own!"

Yuji then put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. She knows what she's doing."

The Dog Imagin trio growled as they charged at Yuki with their swords raised. She didn't even flinch as she reached behind her waist and gripped her revolvers. She was holding them upside-down, her pinkies on the triggers. She began her attack and fired her bullets with impressive draw speed, catching the three Imagin off guard and landing some hits in their shoulders. The Dog Imagin trio did not falter as they howled and swung their blades, but Yuki merely danced around them. She dodged the blades by a hair as she saw each strike coming and evaded them with ease. They surrounded her in a triangular formation and thrust blades forward, prepared to skewer her alive. Kotonoha gasped and clenched her eyes shut, fearing what would happen. But Yuki merely jumped and the blades clashed into each other.

She was in the air and she muttered, **"Diamond Dust..."** She positioned herself so that she was upside-down and began spinning. She then pulled the triggers and let loose a barrage of whitish-blue energy blasts that descended upon the three Dog Imagin. They howled in pain as they were pelted by the barrage and were on their knees.

"You bitch," Dog Imagin #1 growled.

"You will..." Dog Imagin #2 started.

"Pay for this...!" Dog Imagin #3 wheezed.

Yuki landed on her feet, several feet away from them, and answered with a bored expression, "Sorry, but you're going to die now." She then closed her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. She muttered, "Accessing Genesis Mode..."

"Wait...what...?" the three Dog Imagin blinked.

Kotonoha blinked, "What did she say?"

Ryuji gave a confused face, "What's Genesis Mode?"

Yuji paled, "Run..."

"What? Why?"

Yuji grabbed them both by the arms and ran to the side, "Just run!"

Yuki became encased in a dome of white energy as she levitated slightly off the ground. Her guns began to glow white and extended, encasing her arms and turning into long cannons. The sides of the cannons had six-pronged snowflakes on them. She then grew three ice-like spikes which ran down her upper arms. She waved her arms and the dome dispersed, making Yuki crouch as she eyed her targets.

She muttered, "Genesis Mode acquired..." Her eyes began to glow blue and snow began to gather around the spikes.

"Somehow..." Dog Imagin #1 cringed.

"This seems..." Dog Imagin #2 continued.

"Really bad...!" Dog Imagin #3 finished.

They tried to get out of the way but they looked down and noticed that their legs were frozen solid. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"They're not going anywhere," Yuji grinned.

"Resonance factor stable. Noise level: 0.3 %..." Yuki continued. The snow grew larger and turned into rings that surrounded the cannons and were being absorbed into the barrels. "Feedback in four seconds...three...two...one..." Still crouching, she brought the two arm cannons side by side as the barrels glowed brighter and brighter. **"Stardust Requiem..."** The cannons blasted two wide beams of ice energy, pushing Yuki back slightly. The twin blast hit the Dog Imagin trio and they were enveloped by the blast. They were now completely made of ice. In the blink of an eye they shattered, turning into sparkling specks of dust.

Kotonoha sighed heavily, "That was amazing..."

Ryuji frowned and looked to Yuji, "I caught the scents of those bitches on those Imagin."

Yuji nodded, "I noticed to, and it looks like the fight's not done."

Yuji's assumption was dead on as the dust gathered into the air and reformed into a giant, black, slobbering hound with three heads, glowing red eyes, pearly white fangs, and a temper the size of Texas. The three Imagin had merged to become the Cerberus Gigandeath.

Ryuji grinned as he held his pass, "Looks like it's time for the big guns. Henshin!"

**"IFRIT FORM!"**

Yuji looked to the girls, "This won't take long." They nodded and he slotted the pass in his belt. "Henshin!"

**"BUSHIDO FORM!"**

Ifrit spoke into his watch, "Ant, I need the big guns!"

Bushido held a hand to the side of his head and spoke, "Leon, requesting permission to use the MysticLiner."

The two trains raced out of their respective portals. While the ChronoLiner was a bullet train colored in red, white and black, the MysticLiner was a steam engine colored in blue and gold. The cars were blue and had a red and gold line on each side. (Think of the Solar Streak from Power Rangers Mystic Force)

Ifrit jumped and landed in the cockpit of the ChronoLiner, gripping the handlebars of the Chrono-Speeder which was the controls for the train. "Let's light this puppy up!" He pressed the button to release the train's heavy artillery. "Go to hell, you fucking bitch!" Firepower rained down on the Cerberus Imagin and the three heads howled. Tongues of flames shot out of the three monster's heads, licking the ChronoLiner. Ifrit could almost feel the heat through the train's shielding. "Damn...it's getting a little toasty in here..."

The Cerberus Gigandeath was then blasted in the side by beams of gold energy. It turned and growled to see the MysticLiner firing a gold cannon from the car behind the engine car. The Cerberus Gigandeath growled and unleashed its flaming tongues on the locomotive, but the merely bounced off an invisible shield.

"OK, time to end this," Bushido stated as he pushed a button, **"Blast Furnace!"**

The gold front of the train opened up to reveal a flaming hole. The furnace unleashed a powerful blast of golden energy at the Cerberus Gigandeath, making it howl out in pain from the intense heat.

"Take this!" Ifrit yelled.

The ChronoLiner unleashed all its firepower and rained down holy hell on the Cerberus Gigandeath. It howled in pain as it succumb to the barrage of artillery and exploded in flames.

"And that takes care of that," Bushido stated.

The trains stopped and the two Riders exited as they removed their belts before their armor disappeared.

Ryuji growled, "I'm gonna have a little talk with those bitches!" They were walking over to the girls.

Yuji waved him off, "Don't worry, Yuki and I will take care of them."

He blinked, "You will?"

Yuji nodded and called Yuki, "Yuki, go get the basement ready! I'll have our guests over later."

Yuki nodded and gave Kotonoha a hug as she left for her house. Kotonoha blinked out of confusion but waved goodbye anyway.

Ryuji turned to his fellow Rider, "What are you planning?"

Yuji grinned, "A long, humiliating, and pleasurable lesson for those three." Ryuji did not like the look in his eyes.

"I'm almost afraid to ask for details."

"You'll find out soon enough."

**

* * *

**

An Undetermined Amount of Time Later…

Natsumi slowly awoke to the sound of moaning. It was dark and the lights were dimly lit, but she could still make out several figures moving in awkward positions. Her eyes were wide as she recognized Kumi and Minami. Both girls were naked and were being violated.

Kumi was strapped to a table with two vibrators in her, one in her ass and the other in pussy, as well as couple of vibrator eggs strapped to her nipples. She was moaning loudly and drooling from her mouth, her tongue sticking out as she was trying hard not to cum.

Minami was riding a gym horse that had penetrated both her ass and pussy with vibrators and her nipples also had vibrator eggs strapped to them. She had a look of pure ecstasy on her face as she kept cumming and cumming.

Natsumi then gasped when she noticed that she too was naked and had vibrator eggs strapped to her nipples. She felt the vibrations and grunted as she tried to free herself, but she was chained to the wall. She then noticed Yuji in a chair, with earphones on, in the middle of the room and reading a magazine.

"Fudo," she growled.

Yuji looked up and removed the earphones, "Oh, you're awake. You're a heavy sleeper."

"What the fuck is going on here? Where are we? AND WHY THE FUCK ARE WE NAKED!"

"You're in my basement. As for why you're here, you're about to be taught a long, humiliating, and pleasurable lesson. Oh, and don't bother trying to scream for help. These concrete walls are ten feet thick and only the people in this room can hear you."

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"Simple; you bullied the Class Rep, so my sister and I are going to punish you."

"Why are you taking her side? Cuz Hasuma forced you to?"

Yuji chuckled, "Please, Ryuji can't even touch me. The reason we stick up for Kotonoha is because we choose to do so. Yuki and I believe in defending those who cannot defend themselves."

She growled, "So, whaddya gonna do now? Rape me? I'll just tell everyone at school what you did to us!"

Yuji scoffed, "Please, don't flatter yourself. What guy, in their right mind, would wanna touch you? All I did was tranquilize you, bring you down here, and hook you up."

"What was that? You're dead when I get out of here, Fudo!"

"Yeah...I don't see that happening," he deadpanned. "My sister, on the other hand, isn't picky."

They heard a door open and saw Yuki walking down the stairs. She was dressed in a white dominatrix outfit, with her breasts and pussy exposed.

"Are they ready?" she asked in monotone.

Yuji got up from his seat, "These two are just about ready. I admit that Minami is quite the screamer. Just look at her face."

Yuki saw Minami's face and she licked her lips with anticipation.

"By the way, I suggest you save Natsumi for last. She looks like a tough nut to crack, but I'm sure you can break her in about less than three minutes." Yuki nodded and Yuji made his way to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Natsumi demanded.

"Upstairs," Yuji replied. "Yuki gets distracted whenever I'm around while she's having her fun, so I usually leave her alone and do whatever else I feel like when I'm bored. Oh, and don't worry about your parents worrying about where you are. I called them and told them Yuki was helping you three with Biology and Physics."

"But we're not even taking Physics this year, dumb ass!"

Yuji grinned, "By the time Yuki's done with you, you'll know plenty." He waved and went up the stairs, leaving Natsumi and her friends at Yuki's mercy.

Yuki walked over to Minami, who was basically in la-la land as she was bucking her hips on the dildos as they pumped her ass and pussy. She moaned before Yuki grabbed her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Natsumi gasped as she witnessed Yuki swirling her tongue in Minami's mouth, tasting her friend's saliva and fondling her now-hardened nipples.

She whispered into Minami's ear, "Do you like this, so far?"

"Yes..." Minami moaned, "It feels so~ good~! My ass and pussy are so hot~! Hah...Ah... Oh god, I'm gonna cum...! AH!"

She came again, making Yuki giggle, "You're a real slut, aren't you?"

She walked to a table and picked up a strap-on and attached it to herself as she walked over to the gym horse. She pressed a button on the side and the vibrations stopped. Minami panted heavily as Yuki helped her off the horse but she yelped as Yuki held her up by her ass and speared the dildo into her moist cunt. Minami moaned as she was penetrated and started rotating her hips as Yuki pushed into her and started suckling on her hard nipples. She then reached around and slid a finger into Minami's back hole, making the girl scream in bliss as she was double-penetrated again. She bounced up and down as Yuki slid in and out of her and she sped up her motions, making Minami pant harder and faster.

"Oh that's it, Yuki-sama! Fuck me like a dirty slut! Oh yeah! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! AH! AH! AH! AHHHHNNNN!" She came hard, her juices wetting Yuki's crotch and causing the dildo to shoot a solution into Minami's pussy, making her moan louder as she felt inner walls being flooded. "What did you shoot inside me...?"

Yuki giggled, "Just a solution that mimics semen. Don't worry, you won't get pregnant. It just simulates the sensation of a man cumming inside of you."

She then pulled out and turned Minami around before bending her over the gym horse. After that she plunged the dildo into her ass, making Minami scream and she pulled in and out of her back door. She panted again as she came for another time and Yuki came into her ass, flooding her hole with the fake semen. Yuki pulled out and placed Minami's body on the floor as the girl's eyes were now glazed over with sheer sexual bliss. She walked over to Kumi and caressed her belly and licked her belly button, making the girl moan as her core grew hotter.

She looked into Kumi's eyes, "You wanna get fucked?"

Kumi shivered under Yuki's imposing gaze and hesitantly nodded, "Yes..."

"Yes what?"

She opened her eyes, tearing as she gazed at Yuki, "Please fuck my sopping wet pussy, Yuki-sama..."

Yuki smiled and undid the straps of the table, releasing the girl before taking out the vibrators, and actually flipping her over, making Kumi yelp as Yuki climbed on to the table and straddled her from behind. She palmed her ass, making Kumi moan and yelp when she slapped it, giving her left cheek a soft tint of red.

"Want me to do it again?"

Kumi looked back with tears in her eyes and nodded. She slapped her ass again, Kumi crying out as a result, "Again!"

***SLAP!*** Her ass got redder.

"Again!"

***SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!***

Yuki grinned as she reached around and grabbed Kumi's tits as she fondled the mounds of flesh from behind, making the girl moan as Yuki slid the dildo into her waiting ass. Kumi moaned louder as she felt her ass being stretched again.

"Oh, god, Yuki-sama...You're gonna tear my ass out..." Kumi had her tongue hanging out and was drooling on the table as her saliva dripped from her mouth and her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. "Split me in half, Yuki-sama...! Make me cum out of my fuck hole…Oh yeah!" She moaned as she came on the table, the dildo filling Kumi's ass with the fake cum in response. Kumi couldn't hold herself up as she dropped to the table and Yuki climbed off.

She then glared at Natsumi as she stalked over to the girl who was gawking at what she just saw. She walked up to the girl and grabbed her cheek and kissed her, followed by a loud slap to the face. Natsumi felt the sting but growled at the girl that violated her friends.

Yuki smirked, "What? Too rough for ya?"

"Fuck you," Natsumi spat.

"Sorry, but you don't fuck me, I fuck you." She bent down and pulled out the two dildos, making Natsumi whimper as she felt her holes stretch out. "You know," Yuki stalked over to Natsumi and pressed her breasts against her captive's, "despite acting as if you don't like this, you're actually wet." She traced her fingers along the surface of Natsumi's sopping, quivering, nether lips, making the girl whimper more. "You get off on being dominated. Maybe I should have you and your friends as my personal sex slaves when I'm bored. But that'd get old quick, and that's no fun." Yuki then got on her knees and breathed softly on Natsumi's pussy, making her moan and the white-haired girl smirked. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be aroused with desire." She started eating her out, making Natsumi moan as she felt the cryokinetic's tongue violate her inner walls. Natsumi panted as she was getting wetter and wriggling in her bindings.

"I'll...make you...pay for this...!" Natsumi struggled to keep her wits about her as she was slowly losing herself and the heat in the room increased.

Yuki rose to her feet and undid the chains, making Natsumi fall on her knees. She then shoved the dildo in Natsumi's face, and ordered "Suck it." She then shoved the dildo into Natsumi's mouth and started thrusting her hips forward, slight gurgling sounds coming from her mouth as Yuki skull-fucked the poor girl. Natsumi's eyes began to roll back as she started getting into it and was slurping the dildo and drool was streaming from her mouth. Yuki turned her head and saw a bucket of water close to her. With a wave of her hand, she created a pair of water tentacles and beckoned them forth. They then wrapped around her body, started suckling on her nipples, then another pair penetrated Natsumi's ass and pussy, making her gasp on the dildo. Yuki grabbed her head and plunged the dildo deeper so that Natsumi was deep-throating her.

_'Dammit...'_ Natsumi thought, _'this girl can't be human...'_ She moaned as she felt the tentacles pumping her holes faster and harder and she moaned as she felt herself cum. _'Shit, she making me cum! Fuck, why does this feel so good...?'_ She moaned louder as she came a second time.

Yuki giggled, "Now you're really getting into this. Too bad I haven't cum yet. Though, I doubt you could ever make anyone cum." She then thrust harder and held her in place as the dildo let loose the fake cum and flooded Natsumi's mouth. She gagged and Yuki pulled out as the dildo still came and splattered all over Natsumi's face.

Natsumi panted, "Still...can't...break me..."

Yuki shrugged, "You will now." She picked her up and pushed her to the wall as she was behind Natsumi and speared her pussy, with the tentacle still in her. She screamed as she was now triple penetrated and Yuki was getting annoyed. "That mouth of yours is getting annoying..." She snapped her fingers and one of the tentacles grew another one as it invaded Natsumi's mouth, effectively shutting her up, but she still moaned loudly so Yuki just shrugged it off as she violated her holes.

Natsumi moaned as she came again, _'Oh god...I'm cumming again!'_

Yuki blinked as she violated the girl, _'She's pretty tough...I bet Yuji forgot the drugs again... This damn slut made me cum once already, and once is one too many in my book! Better finish up.'_ She then pulled out and concentrated her power into the tentacle in Natsumi's pussy, increasing it in mass and making it thrust harder and Natsumi gasp and pant with each thrust. She then rammed the dildo in her ass, making Natsumi scream on the tentacle. "I admit, this was a little fun...but it's time to end this stupid game!" She thrust her hardest into Natsumi's ass, making her scream and cum again as the dildo flooded her ass.

_'It's too much...I can't...take this anymore...! AHN...!'_ She was gone now that she came another time. She then tried to say something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Yuki inquired. She snapped her fingers and the tentacle in Natsumi's mouth disappeared.

She panted as she struggled to turn and face Yuki, her face covered in fake cum. "Please, fuck me...I can't take it anymore..."

"Please what?"

She whimpered, "Yuki..._sama_...I want you to split me in half...! Please, I beg you! FUCK ME!"

Yuki smiled, now that her mind was now broken and Natsumi hungered for sex. She smiled softly as she stroked Natsumi's cum-covered cheek, "Very well then. One last time." She turned her around so they were facing each other and Yuki kissed her fully, pushing her well-developed breasts against Natsumi's as she tongued the girl and she gave into it with ease, allowing her new mistress to dominate her.

Nasumi moaned as she was drilled into and panted with drool down the side of her mouth, "Yuki-sama...gonna cum again...!"

Yuki grinned, "Go ahead, cum all you want!" She thrust one final time and Natsumi screamed as loud as she could, soaking the floor beneath her with her fluids as Yuki placed her on the floor.

Yuki sighed, "Well, that was eventful... Now then, might as well wash up."

**

* * *

**

Katsura Residence…

"What's wrong, Koto-chan?" Ryuji inquired. They were currently watching TV. Kotonoha was leaning on her boyfriend and he held her in his arms.

"I'm worried about what Yuji-san and Yuki-san will do to them," she replied.

He blinked, "'Them'? Oh, you mean those bitches that sent those dogs after us."

Kotonoha frowned, "Ryuji-kun! Language!"

He shrugged, "I call it like I see it and they were bitches. Katou's at least smart enough not to piss me off but those three need a wake-up call. They have to learn that they can't bully people without consequences."

"But…still…"

"They told me it'd be cruel and unusual. Why are you so worried anyway? They deserve what's coming to them."

"I…just don't like seeing people get hurt, that's all."

Ryuji shook his head, "You're too soft, Koto-chan, but I guess that's what I love about you. Don't ever change." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Two balls of light were hovering over the Katsura residence at the time.

The next day, Ryuji's eye twitched to the sight that was before him.

"Good morning, Yuki-sama," Kumi, Minami, and Natsumi greeted with bright smiles.

Yuki smiled, "Good morning to the three of you." They smiled and Yuki went to her seat.

Kotonoha blinked with confusion in her eyes. She'd never seen those girls act so polite before. Even Otome was lost. Yuji took his seat and Ryuji whispered, "Hey, what exactly did you do to them?"

Yuji shook his head, "Nothing. You should thank Yuki for breaking their minds."

He blinked, "Your sister must be one sick puppy."

Yuji shrugged, "Runs in the family."

"Were those dog collars I saw on them?" Kotonoha asked.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Hope you guys like this one! Took me a while.


	3. Duel or Die!

Ryuji grumbled as he waited at the train station with Kotonoha so they could head to school. He immensely disliked public transportation, especially at times like this when the trains would be cramped with people. He had a sharp nose so the odor of several humans irritated him. Kotonoha didn't mind it as this was how she usually traveled. It was starting to get cold too so Kotonoha had a jacket on over her school clothes with a pink scarf while Ryuji was wearing a blue scarf. While he did not need it, he really couldn't refuse Kotonoha.

Just like now.

The other reason he did not like public trains was that they had perverts groping young girls. The last time someone groped his Kotonoha, they ended up with several bones in their hand broken.

"Why do we have to take the train again?" Ryuji complained. He much preferred his bike and the open road than the miles and miles of train tracks while riding a cramped train car.

"Because I wanted to, and I'd like to ride in the train with you," she told him.

"Yeah…but…" He looked about. There were a lot of people waiting for the train. There were too many of them. "It'll stink in there."

"Stink?"

"Too much human BO," he clarified.

"You…don't like how we smell?" Kotonoha questioned.

"I like how you and Kokoro-chan smell," he answered. "You smell delicious." He gave her a grin.

Actually, Kotonoha knew the train would be cramped and it gave her an excuse to press herself up against Ryuji while riding the train. If they found a seat, so much the better.

"The train's pulling in," Kotonoha said.

Ryuji rolled his eyes but then he felt someone push him hard in the back, straight off the platform and towards the tracks just as the train was pulling in. His eyes widened as he saw it was none other than Taisuke Sawanaga who'd pushed him, but his eyes were red.

_'Imagin!'_ Ryuji realized.

**BASH!**

He got hit by the train. Kotonoha's eyes went wide with shock and then she let loose a shriek, "RYUJI-KUN!" All the other people on the platform were startled.

Taisuke grinned before his eyes closed and he fell over. Sand burst from his body, reforming into an Imagin with features of a Pangolin. "Now, the contract is complete," the Imagin said. Upon its appearance, everyone scrambled away in terror at the sight of the monster. As the Imagin turned and opened Taisuke up as its portal into the past, a kick threw the monster through the air and it went tumbling. "What…?"

Standing right beside Kotonoha was none other than Kamen Rider Ifrit and while his expression was not visible, he was not happy. "Imagin-teme, let me tell you this from the start; I am VERY pissed off."

"Ryuji-kun," a surprised and relieved Kotonoha gasped.

Ifrit looked to her and smiled, boasting, "It'll take more than a train to take this Rider out." The Imagin roared and charged at Ifrit. The Rider dodged a swipe from of its claws before elbowing it in the face. "Loki, come here," Ryuji commanded. The Imagin tried again, only for Loki to materialize and blast it backwards with a fireball.

"Ryuji, are you alright?" Loki asked.

"A little sore, actually," Ifrit confessed. "I was hit by a train."

"Ryuji-kun, how did you survive?" Kotonoha asked.

"Orphenoch," he answered simply. "Plus, when the train was just about to hit me…"

_

* * *

_

FLAHSBACK

_"Henshin!"_

_**"IFRIT FORM!"**_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"It just took a second for me to transform and when the train hit I bounced off the front and did a flip to land on the engine car," he explained. He conjured his twin Ifrit Dao, "Now, time to ice this pest!"

"Kuso!" the Imagin cursed and in its desperation dove into Taisuke's body, flying into the past through the portal.

"Hey!" Ifrit shouted. He then saw Yuji walking over. "Huh, Yuji?"

"I saw the whole thing," Yuji said with a serious face that changing to a smirk. "Nice theatrics by the way, with the rebound flip off the train. I can say that you're probably the sturdiest Orphenoch I know."

"Yuji-san, how long were you there?" Kotonoha inquired.

"I spotted Sawanaga sneaking around with a sand trail behind him, so I tailed him. In short; the whole time."

Ifrit pointed a finger to Taisuke, "Oh, could you take care of this for me? I mean since your sister did so well with those bitches, maybe she'd like a new pet."

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha scolded.

Yuji shook his head, "Yuki doesn't play with trash. She stomps on its neck and kills it. Besides, something tells me he won't be dying today."

Ifrit shrugged, "Well, I'm headed to the past. Oh, and Koto-chan, you're free to kick or stomp his crotch."

"She doesn't need to dirty her feet," Yuji retorted.

"Oh, I'll do it when I get back then."

"I'll be sure to have him ready for ya."

Ifrit held a ticket over Taisuke's head and a date appeared along with a picture of the Pangolin Imagin. Kotonoha recognized the date and gasped.

"What is it?" the Rider asked his girlfriend.

"October 4th 2007," she read the date. "That was when we went to the water park."

Ifrit scowled. Of course Taisuke would remember that day. He'd seen Kotonoha in a bikini. The pervert deserved a kick in the balls for that. Ifrit slipped the ticket into his past and summoned the ChronoLiner before he boarded and shot towards the past.

**

* * *

**

OCTOBER 4TH 2007

Taisuke loved to watch the women in swimsuits run about, their assets bouncing. The water caused their skimpy suits to cling to their bodies, making the day all that sweeter. However, his eyes were on Kotonoha Katsura, who just happened to be his best friend's girlfriend. It was so unfair! He wanted her, he really wanted her!

All of a sudden, his body stiffened and sand spilled out before it reformed into the Pangolin Imagin. People witnessing this screamed and the annoyed Imagin let loose its plate-like scales, firing them in all directions. They missed the people, but the attack was enough to send them running in a panic.

All of a sudden, the ChronoLiner sped into the scene and Ifrit leapt out of it. Spotting the Imagin, he conjured a slide made of ice and slid down along its surface, twin Ifrit Dao at the ready. The Pangolin Imagin spotted Ifrit and let loose its scales again, shattering the ice slide. Bounding off, Ifrit flipped through the air and landed on the floor.

"Alright, teme, time to pay you back for pushing me off the platform," growled Ifrit.

"That was _you_?" the Imagin gaped.

"Yep, so you didn't really complete your contract, did you? You just thought you did." Ifrit chuckled. Enraged, the Pangolin Imagin attacked and started swinging its claws around but Ifrit fluidly dodged them with ease before he countered with his own slashes with struck the Imagin's scaly body but did little damage as the scales were like armor. Only sparks flew when his blades met the Imagin's hide.

Ifrit was suddenly distracted by a familiar shout. Against his better judgment, he looked to see Kotonoha in the deep end of the pool, struggling to stay afloat. During the panic, she must've been pushed into the water. '_She can't swim!_' Ifrit realized. The Imagin capitalized on this and slashed Ifrit across the chest. Ifrit ignored the pain. He just couldn't let Kotonoha die here.

He turned and ran for the pool, dematerializing his swords as he dove into the water. He then swam towards the girl who was starting to sink into the water. "No!" He went under and swam towards her. He grabbed her waist and started to pull her up to the surface with him. Once they broke the surface of the water, he swam them over to the edge of the pool and pulled themselves up. The Imagin had fled. Ifrit cursed himself for getting distracted but at lease Kotonoha was safe.

The girl coughed and looked up. She gasped at the appearance of her savior. He was clad in black and blue armor, and he looked like a knight which she read about in fairytales. She blushed as she saw him looking back at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Good." He then dashed off in search of the Imagin.

From a distance, someone watched him with deep interest.

Once Ifrit left the water park, he undid his transformation. If he walked around in full armor in search of his Imagin target, he'd draw unnecessary attention. Looking around, he saw a lot of people out and about. If the Pangolin Imagin had run past here, he would know. He sniffed the air, hoping to catch the Imagin's scent and gritted his teeth in frustration. "Where is that thing?" he wondered aloud. "Loki, can you sense him?"

"_No, Ryuji. I'm sorry_," Loki apologized.

Ryuji turned on his watch's radar function. "He's not turning up on my watch either." He shut off the radar and scratched his head in frustration. "Kuso…"

He was still in the past, dated October 4th 2007. He knew what this day meant. It was the day Makoto and Sekai would have sex for the first time. He also knew what happened after that but he couldn't think about it. He had an Imagin to hunt.

Suddenly, the sky turned blood red and bathed the entire area in the same color while all the people froze like statues. Something was up. This was not normal. "What…?"

He heard footsteps approaching and was on his guard. His blue eyes glowed gold as he scanned the crowd then he spotted someone approaching him. It was female, dressed in blue jeans, black combat boots and a black tank top. She had bone white skin and long black hair that reached down to the small of her back. What really got Ryuji's attention was the steel hockey mask that she wore on her face.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said.

"Sauron…" Ryuji growled.

"Oh, you remember me! I'm touched!"

"It's hard to forget someone who tried to kill me."

Sauron was a demon and not just any demon. She was a being known as the Living Gate that had the ability to connect the human world with the world of Horror. Horrors were demonic beings that fed on human flesh. Sauron was a Horror herself but she was at the top of the hierarchy, maintaining a near human form without the need of a host like all other Horrors.

"What are you doing here in the past?" he growled.

"Vacation," she answered. He snorted in response. "Don't believe me?"

"I don't believe anything that comes out of that mouth of yours."

"Of course you don't but do you really want to fight me with all these people around?" Sauron said, addressing the frozen people all around them.

"What did you do to them?" Ryuji demanded.

"Oh, it's something I developed called a Stasis Field," she explained. "Only creatures like us with special abilities can move about in them. Normal humans like these people are frozen solid instead. No time passes either."

Ryuji had a sinking feeling he knew why she would make a Stasis Field. Made feeding easier for her if her victims didn't squirm about.

"So, hunting an Imagin, right?" she asked.

"It's none of your business."

"Oh yeah, I know. I'm not into saving lives," she responded with a shrug. "I would rather watch as that thing starts to wreck stuff. Now that's entertainment!" She then looked at him dead in the eyes, "Of course, why do you care if it does wreck stuff?"

"It's my job."

"Even money won't convince you to protect humans. You don't even like them, unlike me."

"You only like them as food."

"I still like humans, doesn't that count?"

"No."

"So, you don't like humans, but you're still going to protect them and this world from Imagin," she stated. "Hm…how ironic. A human hater who protects humans." She gasped in fake-realization, "Oh, you don't hate all humans, do you? Just the normal ones who would call you a freak once they know what you are. And then there's this little family here that you've come to love, the Katsuras. You don't hate them, do you?"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on them!" he threatened.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't do that…at least not yet," she responded with an almost innocent tone in her voice. "I still like to see your girl go crazy and slash people around with a dozuki."

"That won't happen here."

"Oh? Are you sure? You know she still keeps it, right? It's only a matter of time before she uses it again, right?" She recited the date, "October 4th 2007…wasn't that when Makoto Itou and Sekai Saionji started fucking? Kotonoha Katsura-chan must've been devastated after she found out what they were doing behind her back, right? Her boyfriend and best friend were just doing it like rabbits and she didn't know until it was too late!" Sauron laughed and Ryuji snarled. "Hey, don't get angry at me, OK? I didn't write this stuff for the anime. It just happened."

"Stop wasting my time," he told her.

"No, just hear me out. Think about this; you could make Kotonoha-chan fall for you right now. She doesn't have to know Makoto and Sekai lied to her. You can find them, kill them, and while she's heartbroken you can swoop in and claim her heart like you did before," Sauron told him. "I mean, you're a time traveler, right? It'd be easy."

Ryuji knew the rules of time and doing what Sauron suggested would cause a paradox. "No, I won't do it."

"Ah, so you really are that cruel. You prefer she found out and got her heartbroken first, is that it? Nice, very nice. I guess you still get her heart in the end, right? That is all that really matters, isn't it? As long as you get the girl, there's no problem!"

Ryuji's fists were clenched.

The Stasis Field vanished and everything turned to normal. Sauron was gone as well. He sniffed the air. Horrors smelled like rotting meat and Sauron was no different. However, he didn't catch her scent at all.

He had to focus here. He had an Imagin to hunt. It had to be in the city, somewhere. Just where could it be?

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back in the present...

"He never takes this long," Kotonoha frowned as she looked at the clock. She was at the Fudos' until Ryuji returned. She'd been waiting for him for a while now. "He should be back by now."

Yuji frowned, "Something's up."

"I hope he doesn't do something he will regret." Traveling to the past had risks, like temptation.

Yuki shook her head, "He may be reckless, but Ryuji isn't stupid."

"I know, but still... Why is it taking him so long?"

Yuji got up from the chair, "I'll go find him. You two stay here." He then grabbed his coat and made his way out the door.

Kotonoha frowned, "Why did he have to go to _that_ date...?"

"Blame the fool for being a pervert," Yuki replied. "Don't worry, Brother will bring him back." Kotonoha nodded, but was still worried. Yuki then placed a hand on Kotonoha's drawing her attention, "If he's taking this long, then the Imagin must be stronger than he anticipated. Brother will be there to help him. He's had plenty of experience fighting Kaijin back home."

**

* * *

**

Back in the past...

Ryuji was still looking for his prey. The Imagin seemed to be lying low and it was about to get dark pretty soon. It usually never took him this long for him to track an Imagin down. He wanted to kill it, get his pay, and then go home to Kotonoha's side.

Meeting Sauron had not been the highlight of his day.

"Hasuma!"

Ryuji turned to see, "Yuji? What are you doing here?"

"Kotonoha was getting worried," he replied. "Any luck with the Imagin?"

He shook his head, "I lost him. Can't find his scent or any tracks."

Yuji looked thoughtful, "That would explain you taking so long."

Ryuji didn't want to tell Yuji about Sauron or what she said. Instead, he wanted to focus on the Imagin hunt. He didn't want Yuji's help on this. It was his job. Still, a little conversation couldn't hurt, could it? He then spoke up, "Hey, have you ever been tempted to use your time train to change things?"

Yuji took a minute to observe Ryuji. Something was wrong, and he could see it all over his face. This date was the day that Makoto and Sekai's betrayal had begun. He saw that Ryuji was tempted to somehow change the events of what happened.

Yuji shrugged, "Not really."

Ryuji blinked, "Why not?"

"Look, if I wanted to change the events that happened in my past, then I wouldn't be who I am right now. I wouldn't have met Asura and I would still be Faiz back in my world. What happened in the past _should not_ be changed just to satisfy your own needs."

Ryuji frowned and looked down. He figured Yuji would give an answer like. He then saw the floor cracking beneath his feet and his eyes were wide. "Look out!"

He and Yuji jumped away and the Pangolin Imagin burst from the ground. "Now you die, Rider!"

Yuji glared at the Imagin, "So, he was using the sewers to cover his scent. Clever."

Ryuji growled, "Clever or not, this guy's dead! Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

**"IFRIT FORM!"**

**"BUSHIDO FORM!"**

Both boys activated their armors and drew their weapons as they were ready to take on the Imagin when it was suddenly pelted by a swarm of kunai. Sparks erupted from the Imagin as it rolled across the street, leaving Bushido and Ifrit confused.

Bushido glared, "Those were kunai."

"But where did they come from?" Ifrit demanded.

They looked around for a bit when Bushido spotted something off the corner of his eye. "Up there!"

The two Riders looked to a lamp post that had an armored figure perched on top. The figure was dressed in armor and bodysuit that was completely black with blue plating on his gauntlets and boots. His torso armor resembled a ninja's uniform, black with blue trim. On his back was a large, four-pointed, shuriken. His helmet was black and sported yellow eyes and a four-pointed shuriken mounted in the forehead of his helmet. Around his waist was a black belt with a silver, rectangular buckle with a gold "G" on the right half of the buckle and a gold "X" on the left.

**"To be born in darkness, to live in darkness, and to return to the darkness…that is the path of the Shinobi,"** the armored warrior stated in a mixture of two voices. **"I am...Kamen Rider GX Kage!"**

"Kamen Rider..." Bushido identified.

"But who is he?" Ifrit questioned. "And what's he doing here?"

The Pangolin Imagin fumed, "Another one...? I'll kill you!" It lunged for the Shinobi-themed Rider, but he vanished from sight and the Imagin tumbled onto the ground. "What?"

GX Kage then reappeared behind the Imagin and delivered a knee to the Imagin's back, sending it staggering. He turned to swipe at GX Kage but hit a log instead. "What the hell?"

**"Kawarimi,"** GX Kage answered as he reappeared a good distance away.

He reached to his back and held the giant shuriken in his right hand. He flicked his wrist and the shuriken began to spin rapidly. He then got low and reared his arm back...and swung forward hard, launching the spinning shuriken at the Pangolin Imagin. The Imagin saw the weapon coming and jumped to avoid his legs being chopped off.

"HA!" he laughed. "You missed!"

GX Kage smirked underneath his helmet, **"Think so?"**

The Imagin didn't notice the shuriken making a U-turn and coming back, chopping off his legs from behind and making him shout in pain. He crashed to the floor and struggled to push himself up with his arms.

**"You won't be going anywhere,"** GX Kage chided as he flashed several kunai between all of his fingers. He flicked his wrists and launched the kunai, effectively pinning the Imagin down to the ground. **"Now to finish this."** He then pressed a button located at the top of the buckle.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

GX Kage cupped his hands together as they crackled with dark energy, forming into a ball of energy between his hands that began to grow and expand to the size of a small soccer ball. His yellow eyes flashed as he rushed towards the Imagin and jumped up several feet into the air.

He then reared his arm, and the ball, back and called, **"Shadow Ball!"** He then thrust his arms forward and launched the ball down at the Imagin, hearing it scream before the energy ball made contact and exploding as a result. GX Kage landed with a soft thud and said, "**Disappear into the darkness**."

Ifrit gritted his teeth and grumbled, "Damn, I don't get my pay."

"I think it's more important we find out who this Rider is," Bushido retorted. He blinked, "Who is gone now."

Ifrit looked and saw that Bushido was right. He clenched his fists in anger and annoyance. Bushido put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Kotonoha is waiting for you," said Bushido. Ifrit rudely shrugged him off and summoned the ChronoLiner. Bushido sighed, "That guy seriously needs an attitude adjustment."

**

* * *

**

Back in the Present...

"Ryuji-kun!" When Ryuji opened the door, he was tackle-glomped by an ecstatic Kotonoha. "I was so worried! I missed you!"

Yes, Kotonoha Katsura was clingy and needy, but that was what he loved about her. He loved feeling needed.

When Yuji came in after, his sister asked, "So, did you get that thing?"

Yuji shook his head, "No, another Rider took care of it for us."

Yuki blinked, somewhat surprised, "Another Rider?"

Yuji nodded as he explained, "His armor was similar to a ninja, but I suspect that was one of his alternate forms. He said his name was GX Kage, so his default form must be GX. I can only assume he lives somewhere in Sakakino. Anyway, we should get going to school. Because of that Imagin, trains are backed up, so we have an excuse for missing the first couple of periods." He looks to Kotonoha, "Oh, and Kotonoha."

She perked up, "Yes?"

"No more trains for you and Ryuji. Some Imagin are stupid enough to try the same trick twice. And if it turns out to be Sawanaga again, I'm putting a bullet in his head, no matter what you say."

Kotonoha turned chibi and sighed in defeat, "Hai..."

* * *

The next day, it was now P.E. and classes 1-1, 1-3, and 1-4 were together. On the side lines, Sekai and Kotonoha were together, with Yuki glaring daggers at the brunette. She knew what Sekai had done to her new best friend and she wanted to fill Sekai's head with bullet holes, but she restrained herself and merely observed.

"Katsura-san..." Sekai hesitated, "I wanna apologize...for what I did to you..." She started tearing up, "It was wrong...and...and..." She blinked in shock when Kotonoha embraced her in a tight hug.

"You've loved Makoto-kun from the very beginning, haven't you?" Kotonoha whispered.

Sekai didn't know what to say, so she could only nod.

Kotonoha let her go and smiled, "I'm sure you can make him happy. Just promise to keep him in line, OK?"

Sekai was still crying, but nodded with a smile. She was then approached by Yuki, "Yes?"

Yuki glared at the girl, "Just because Kotonoha forgives you doesn't mean that I forgive you. You betrayed her, and you deserve to die for that. However, since she's forgiven you, I won't do anything. But... I will say this: if you do anything, absolutely anything to hurt MY best friend, I WILL put a bullet in your head. Am I understood?" Sekai cringed as she felt the temperature drop and nodded fearfully. Yuki nodded and sat down on the grass, "Now then, the show's about to start."

Kotonoha and Sekai blinked. What show?

"All right!" Mion Sonozaki called out to the students who were out on the field. "As the leader of the Gaming Club, I shall decide today's game." She held a large red ball, "The game is 'dodgeball', and the regular rules apply! Also, there will be two captains for each team instead of one. I shall be Captain #1 for my side while..." She looked through the crowd and grinned as she pointed, "Shin-chan shall be Captain #2!"

"Shin-chan" was a fairly average young man with indigo hair and matching eyes. His hair was cut short and parted in the middle. Two strands of it stuck out at the top of his head like insect antennae. His full name was Shinichi Banabara

The girl next to him had brown chin-length hair and big, bright, blue eyes. Her name was Rena Ryuugu.

Shinichi saluted, "You got it, Mion!" (Shinichi is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) He ran over to her side

"Do your best, Shin-kun!" Rena cheered.

Ryuji shrugged, "Then I'll be captain for my team and Yuji will be the second captain."

Sekai sweat-dropped, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

The game had begun and people were falling left and right. Ryuji was in the front of his group, engaging in close-quarters-combat while Yuji took a sniping position in the back. He saw his target and held his ball up then spun the ball, making it spin rapidly. He then dropped and kicked it hard, sending it rocketing through the air and straight toward Ryuji's back.

Ryuji was eyeing Taisuke in front of him and scowled. The asshole was going to pay for yesterday. He heard the ball coming and grinned, "Hey, Sawanaga, the first victim of the robot apocalypse says what!"

Taisuke blinked, "What?"

Ryuji smirked as he ducked, the ball passing over his head and right into Taisuke's balls. He couldn't even scream as he was sent into the wall, out like a light, making many of the other players wince.

Yuji smirked, "Like my dad always said; "If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball"!" He saw Ryuji giving him the thumbs up and he returned the gesture.

Ryuji grabbed a ball next to his foot and had Makoto in his sights. He reared his throwing arm back and roared, "EAT MY BALLS, HEART BREAKER!" He then tossed the ball with impressive strength.

Makoto yiped, "Oh crap!" and ducked the ball. He grinned as he pointed "HA! YOU MISSED ME!" He didn't see the ball hitting the wall, ricocheting back, and smacking him in the back of the head and making him crash to the ground.

Sekai gasped, "Makoto!"

Kotonoha sweat-dropped. She should have known the boys would target Makoto so viciously.

"Save a shot for me!" Yuji called as he jumped up as high as he could restrain himself and kicked the ball with incredible power, turning the ball into a blazing ball of fire (for comedic effect only) "DRAGON METEOR FTW, TRAITOR!"

Makoto groaned as he got up, clutching the back of his head. He saw the fireball coming and muttered "Oh, you got to be kidding me..." before getting a face full of ball, making him skid/crash to the wall.

Shion and Shinichi sweat-dropped, _'Are those two for real...?'_

"You know, I wanted to knock him out," said Ryuji.

"You can get him next time," said Yuji.

The PE teacher blew the whistle and called, "OK, haul Sawanaga and Itou to the infirmary!"

Several minutes later, only Yuji, Ryuji, Shinichi, and Rena were left on their respective sides of the field.

Ryuji grinned as he lobbed the ball in his hand, "You're mine, Captain!

Yuji knew better, however, "Ryuji, wait!"

Ryuji didn't hear him and launched the ball straight at Shinichi. Shinichi grinned as he readied himself to catch the ball and get Ryuji out, leaving Yuji at his and Rena's mercy. However, he was shocked when Rena had jumped in front of him and took the hit to her stomach. She skidded across the floor.

Shinichi gasped, "Rena-chan!" He ran to her side, cradling the girl in his arms. "Rena-chan, speak to me!"

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled, "Shin-kun...is safe...*cough*" She then comically fainted, her hand atop her head.

He shook his head and picked her up, bridal style, "Silly girl, I had it under control." He walked over to the side lines and handed her over to Mion. He stroked her hair, "You're sacrifice won't be in vain, Rena-chan. He returned to the field and glared at Ryuji, "You'll pay for hurting my Rena-chan..." His eyes then flashed red and his twin ahoge became blood red in color.

Yuji and Ryuji gasped in realization, _'Imagin!'_

'Shinichi' took advantage of their shock and launched the ball. Ryuji went out of his shock when he took the hit to his stomach. He grunted as he was sent all the way to the wall. He grunted, _'Such power...!'_

Kotonoha gasped, "Ryuji-kun!"

Yuki narrowed her eyes, _'So that's him... The other Rider..._'

Yuji eyed Shinichi, who returned to normal, and whispers, "So, you share a contract with an Imagin. Or should I say _multiple_ Imagin?"

Shinichi frowned, "So, you figured it out."

He shrugged, "The smell of sand is all over you. What I wish to know is how your body can house more than one Imagin."

Shinichi smirked, _'He's good. Guess you slipped a bit, Zennin.'_

_"Maybe, but it was Gokuaku that gave us away just now,"_ Zennin retorted. (Zennin is voiced by Dave Wittenberg)

_"Hey, don't go blaming me,"_ Gokuaku replied gruffly. (Gokuaku is voiced by Kirk Thornton)

Shinichi looked to Yuji, "So, are we gonna finish our game or what?"

"We will," Yuji nodded, "but I'd like to make this more interesting. We'll disregard the catch rule and first one to get hit in the chest or knocked out loses."

Shinichi grinned, "In the Gaming Club, we have the loser play a penalty game. That sounds good to you?"

"Sounds reasonable. Now then... (kicks the ball up into his hand) let's go!" He tossed the ball straight at Shinichi.

Shinichi's eyes flashed purple and his ahoge turned purple as he caught the ball, did a 180, and launched the ball back at Yuji. Yuji saw the ball coming and kneed the ball just before it his chest, propelling it in the air. He then jumped and did a back flip before kicking it hard at Zen-Shinichi.

Zen-Shinichi grinned, **"Your turn!"**

Go-Shinichi took over and roared as he punched the ball, popping it as a result.

**"Come on, dude,"** Go-Shinichi grinned as his red ahoge bounced, **"surely that's not the best you can do!"**

Yuji looked to his left and saw a basket of dodgeballs and ran to it. He then started launching the balls at Go-Shinichi one after the other. Go-Shinichi huffed as he swatted the balls away with ease and caught another. He then dropped it and kicked it as hard as he could, the ball spinning like a bullet as it flew at Yuji. Yuji reared his body back as the ball flew past him and he regained his footing. He grabbed a ball in each hand and ran at Go-Shinichi as he tossed one ball and followed its path a few feet behind it. Go-Shinichi grinned like a maniac as he charged forward and punched the ball, popping it, but frowned as Yuji jumped up and vaulted himself off Go-Shinichi's shoulder, making the students gawk at the display of speed and power both students were displaying. Yuji spun in the air and launched the ball at the back of Go-Shinichi's head. However, Go-Shinichi did a sharp turn and chopped the ball, making it explode. However, Shinichi's eyes were now green, as was his ahoge. It was a third Imagin.

**"I am Yabuki,"** Ya-Shinichi introduced, **"the Samurai Imagin. That was a good tactic to use against Gokuaku. Too bad I stepped in at the right time."**(Yabuki is voiced by Sean Schemmel)

Yuji nodded, "Thanks. My intention was to draw you out."

**"Then allow me to honor your challenge."**

From out of nowhere, Ya-Shinichi fired a ball at Yuji and Yuji side-stepped the attack and followed up with his own. Ya-Shinichi responded with another ball that ricocheted against Yuji's. The two combatants then charged at each other and danced around one another as they tried to hit each other with their respective ball. Ya-Shinichi jumped and did a black flip as he launched another ball, out of mid-air, at Yuji.

Mion bugged, "Seriously, where the hell do they keep hiding that many balls for them to throw? !"

Yuji blocked the attack with his own ball and launched both at Ya-Shinichi. Ya-Shinichi grinned as he pulled another ball from behind his back. He dodged the first ball and launched his ball. Neither player had time to dodge and they each took a hit to the chest from a ball, Yuji skidding back and Ya-Shinichi landing and crouching on one knee.

**"Seems that it's a draw,"** Ya-Shinichi observed.

Yuji nodded, "Looks that way."

All the students were gawking at what they just witnessed; the most epic game of dodgeball in history.

* * *

It was after PE class and the boys were in the showers. Ryuji was changing back into his uniform with Yuji. "So, if we're lucky, those two will be sore for a least a week," the ChronoLiner Rider remarked.

"A week? Really? I was going to make it a month," Yuji replied.

Ryuji shrugged, "Hey, I bet Itou might have brain damage and Sawanaga will feel pain each time he gets an erection."

"Hey, dudes!" Shinichi called, "Great game out there! You two were brutal!"

"Thanks," Yuji grinned.

"Say, my friends and I have this afterschool Gaming Club. Why don't you join? We always need new players," Shinichi invited.

Yuji gave a thoughtful look, "I suppose a few hours every now and then can't hurt."

"You sure you got time to waste," remarked Ryuji.

"You're really a grouchy guy, huh, Hasuma-san?" asked Shinichi. Ryuji huffed. "So, how do you guys know about my _friends_?"

Yuji put a hand on his shoulder, "Unfortunately, we're gonna have to talk in private, _Kamen Rider GX_." Shinichi gulped.

* * *

It was an hour later and Shinichi was with the Fudo twins, Ryuji, and Kotonoha on the roof.

"So, Imagin are from the future and their goal is to cause damage in the past?" Shinichi surmised

Yuji nodded, "The general populous, at least. Ryuji has an Imagin working with him to fight enemy Imagin, like the one you killed last October."

"By the way, thanks for losing me my paycheck," Ryuji growled.

Shinichi blinked, "Wait, you guys get paid to kill Imagin?"

"Just him," Yuji corrected as he jabbed his thumb in Ryuji's direction.

He eyed Yuji and Yuki, "I doubt you two are from around here either."

"Good guess. We're from another timeline of Earth."

"Cool!"

"Banabara-san," Kotonoha spoke up, "how do you have three Imagin in the first place?"

"Please, Katsura-san, call me Shinichi," he smiled, "As for the answer to your question, I think my boys can give it to you better than me." Sand started to pour out of Shinichi's body and form into three Imagin.

The first was dressed in green samurai armor and sported dark, indigo, eyes and black hair. He wore a katana at his waist.

The second was dressed in black ninja gear and his head, save for his left, purple, eye, was wrapped in bandages. He wore a large shuriken and a katana strapped o his back.

The third was seven feet tall, had red hair in a bowl cut, two pointed horns on his head, green skin, and he wore a tiger skin tunic with matching wrist bands and boots. He had a large kanabo in his hand.

"Meet my boys: Yabuki, Zennin and Gokuaku!" Shinichi introduced. "Also known as the GX Team!"

"So, why are you guys here?" Ryuji inquired.

"We're from a ruined future," Yabuki answered, "and we came back to this time to help the young Master."

"And kill some weak Imagin," Gokuaku added gruffly.

"OK, I understand the samurai and the oni, but why do you look like a ninja-mummy?" Yuji asked, pointing to Zennin.

"You know, I don't understand that myself," Shinichi said, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's because Shinichi has a really fucked up mind," Zennin casually answered. "You can't begin to imagine what's swimming in there."

Shinichi sighed, "Thank you, Zennin. So, why don't I officially introduce you to the rest of the Gaming Club?"

Yuji shrugged, "Lead the way."

* * *

Shinichi had lead Ryuji and the others to the Gaming Club's room. There, they saw some of the students that participated in the dodgeball game earlier. Mion Sonozaki, Shion Sonozaki, Keiichi Maebara, Satoshi Houjou, and Rena Ryuugu.

"Good work, Shin-chan," Mion smiled. "You brought them after all!"

Shinichi saluted, "Told ya I'd get them here!"

Ryuji growled, "So, you set us up, Banabara?"

"Ryuji-kun, there's no need to be grouchy," Kotonoha scolded.

"I told Mion that you and Yuji would make good members," Shinichi defended.

Mion nodded, "That's exactly right. And I authorized Shin-chan to recruit the both of you." She pointed at Yuji, "Especially you, Fudo-san! The way you and Shin-chan went at it in the final round was definitely a fight for the record books."

Yuji nodded, "Thank you, Sonozaki-san, but you can call me Yuji."

"And you have the honor of calling me 'President'."

"Ego much?" Ryuji muttered.

Keiichi leaned over and replied, "You have no idea, man."

"So, what game shall we play today, I wonder?" Rena asked cutely. Shinichi chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I think a game of Duel Monsters is in order!" Mion suggested. Keiichi and Satoshi paled.

"Are you sure about that, Mion?" Satoshi asked carefully.

Yuji perked up, "So, you guys duel as well?"

Mion stuck out her chest, her breasts bouncing slightly, "I happen to be the best duelist in town!"

Shion nodded, "Onee is pretty strong. She beats Keiichi and Satoshi-kun every time!"

Yuji grinned, "Then how about a challenge?"

Mion smirked, "A straight-forward attitude. I like that!" She walked to a desk and picked up a first generation Duel Disk, "You got yourself a game. And the winner decides the loser's penalty!"

Yuji nodded, "Let's take this outside then, on the roof."

* * *

The Gaming Club and the Riders met up on the roof and Yuji and Mion were facing each other. Yuji had his Duel Disk on and he slotted his deck into the compartment.

"You ready, Prez?" Yuji called out.

"I was born ready," Mion grinned.

"This should be interesting," said Ryuji. "Koto-chan, are you familiar with the game?"

"Actually, Kokoro-chan has been trying to teach me. She collects the cards and has a deck of her own. Otousan and Okaasan also got her a Duel Disk for her tenth birthday," Kotonoha answered. "I can't duel at all. I'm bad at the game."

"Keep on practicing," he encouraged, his voice kind and gentle. "Nobody starts out perfect. Everyone has to start at zero when it comes to their skills."

"Do you play?" Kotonoha asked. Ryuji fished out a dueling deck from his jacket.

"I know, it doesn't seem like my style, but let me tell you that those Duel Disks can make a geeky card game into something hardcore." He should tell her about the time Ryuki and his friends ended up in a virtual world populated by Duel Monsters.

"Duel!" the two duelists called out.

**

* * *

**

Yuji: 4000

**Mion: 4000**

* * *

"Ladies first," Mion called as she drew her card. "I'll summon **Amazoness Swords Woman** in Attack Mode (1500/1600)!" When she slapped her card onto the Duel Disk, a dark-skinned woman in blue garments appeared out of a shining portal as she brandished her sword, glaring at Yuji. "I'll set two cards and end my turn!"

"Now I'll draw!" Yuji drew his card and eyed the Amazon. _'So, she wants to bait me huh?'_ "I Summon my **Metallic Dragon - Brass** (1500/1800) in Attack Mode!" A large dragon with brass-colored scales and frills appeared and roared.

Mion bugged, "What the hell is that thing? I've never seen a monster like that before!"

Rena cringed, "It's not cute...!"

Ryuji blinked, "I saw that thing before...When I saw Yuji fighting that Imagin. So, that was a Duel Monster I saw..."

Yuki nodded, "Back home, Brother and I, as well as a select few, have the power to bring our monsters to life when we duel. When we duel, the damage is also real, due to our psychic powers."

Kotonoha looked to her, "You and your brother are psychics?"

She nodded, "We're called Psychic Duelists."

The couple blinked, "Psychic Duelists?"

"OK, Brass," Yuji called, "Take out Mion's Amazon!" The brass dragon roared and charged at the Swords Woman.

Mion smirked, "I gotcha! I activate the trap, **Amazoness Archers**!" The trap lifted itself to reveal several Amazons armed with bows, aiming forward. "Now your dragon loses 500 Attack points! Which means my swords woman can take him down!"

**Metallic Dragon - Brass: 1000/1800**

The dragon was covered in a red aura as its power decreased and the Amazoness ran through the dragon with her blade.

**

* * *

**

Yuji: 3500

**Mion: 4000**

* * *

"Next, I'll activate my **Queen's Pawn** Trap card! When an Amazoness destroys an opposing monster in battle, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Amazoness from my deck, and I choose a second Swords Woman!" She summoned a second Swords Woman to join her twin. She smirked, "Whaddya say to that, Yu-chan?"

Yuji chuckled, _'Now I understand the familiarity. She reminds me of Rachel.'_ "Brass' Monster Effect activates! Whenever he falls in battle, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from my deck. So say hello to another Metallic Dragon - Brass!" Another brass dragon appeared on the field and growled. "Now, let me pick up from where I left off. Brass will take out the first Swords Woman!"

Mion paled, "Oh crap!"

The dragon charged and bit the Amazoness on the arm, while she stabbed its head with her sword, resulting in a double explosion of light shards.

Kotonoha blinked, "I don't understand. Why would Yuji-san give up his own monster since Sonozaki-san has another Amazon on the field?"

Yuki answered, "When Amazoness Swords Woman battles an opposing monster, the opposing duelist takes all damage that would be inflicted on her duelist. If Brother had summoned a stronger monster and attacked, he would only hurt himself, but if a monster with equal strength attacks the Swords Woman, no Battle Damage is calculated."

"So he fell for those Traps on purpose," Ryuji realized.

Yuki nodded, "Also, those old bait tricks just don't work on us."

"Wow," Shinichi breathed.

Kotonoha looked to Yuji, who had a serious look on his face, "Amazing..."

Yuji smirked, "Now Brass' effect activates and I can summon another Brass Dragon!" True to his word, another Metallic Dragon - Brass appeared on the field next to its master. "OK boy, take out that Amazon!" The process is repeated and both monsters were destroyed. Now both sides were empty, for now. "Once more, Brass's effect activates. But I think I'll summon something a little different! I Special Summon **Metallic Dragon - Gold** (2100/1800)!" A gold-scaled dragon appeared, growling and snarling at Mion.

Keiichi bugged, "Another dragon?"

Satoshi gawked, "I've never seen any of these cards before!"

"Gold gains 300 ATK and DEF for every dragon monster that's in my Graveyard." Yuji grinned, "And guess how many I have?"

Kotonoha gasped, "Yuji-san sent three dragons to the graveyard, didn't he?"

"That means..." Shinichi realized.

**Metallic Dragon - Gold: 3000/2700**

Mion paled, "3000...!"

"OK, Gold, take a bite out of her life points!" The gold dragon stomped over to Mion and opened its mouth to reveal its menacing, yet clean, fangs.

"I don't think so!" Mion showed a card in her hand, "I discard **Kuriboh** and reduce all Battle Damage to 0 this turn!" She dropped the card into the Graveyard slot and a big ball of fur with short green limbs appeared in the dragon's path. The dragon died not falter and devoured the ball of living fluff. Mion sighed, "Thank you, Kuriboh."

"It was so cute!" Rena squealed. "I wanna take it home!"

Yuji chuckled, "Nice surprise, Prez. I didn't expect a Kuriboh to be hiding in an Amazoness deck."

Mion smirked, "I'm just full of surprises!"

"Well, it's still my turn. And I'll continue by activating the Field Spell, **The Seven Mounting Heavens of Celestia**!" He inserted the spell into the Field Spell slot and the surrounding area undertook a change. The floor became like a grassy plain and a very large mountain began to rise behind Yuji. It had seven layers, one of different properties; silver, gold, pearl, crystal, platinum, glitter, and illumination, from bottom to top respectively.

"So pretty," Rena marveled.

Kotonoha sighed as her eyes were closed, "It feels really peaceful, all of a sudden."

Ryuji didn't say anything, but he did feel an air of peace around him when Yuji played the Field Spell.

"With Celestia on the field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dragon from my hand, once a turn, so I'll bring out **Metallic Dragon - Copper (1000/2500)**!" A blue portal opened up and a large, copper-scaled, dragon appeared and took a defensive stance next to Yuji. "He switches to Defense Mode whenever he's summoned and when I summon a dragon through Celestia, my Field Spell gains a Metallic Counter." The silver layer of the mountain began to glow. "I'll end my turn by setting two cards and playing the Continuous Spell, **Glittering Heaven Jovar**!" The card depicted a glittering mountain. "As long as this card is on the field, my dragons can't be touched by your Spell cards, Prez. Now, let's see whatcha got!"

"Looks like that Sonozaki chick doesn't stand a chance," Ryuji muttered.

Kotonoha blinked, "What do you mean?"

"She has no idea what Yuji's deck is capable off and she's unfamiliar with the cards he uses. Guess they only exist where he comes from. It's always that small unknown factor that can put someone at a disadvantage. Amazoness cards are nothing to scoff at when you know how to play them. However, Sonozaki has a zero chance at winning."

"Nothing is absolute," Shinichi remarked. "Even if her chances are 1%, she can still turn this around."

Ryuji looked to Shinichi, "You seem to have a lot of faith in her."

He smiled, "She is Club President for a reason."

"I got plenty!" Mion drew her card. I'll play the Spell Card, **Monster Reborn** and revive one of my Amazons!" The Swords Woman returned from the Graveyard and glared at the dragons. But the fun doesn't stop there, cuz I'm gonna play my own Continuous Spell!" She slotted another card and it depicted five creatures holding hands. "It's called **Solidarity**, and if I have one type of monster in my Graveyard, a monster of the same type gains 800 ATK. Namely, my Amazoness Swords Woman!"

**Amazoness Swords Woman: 2300/1600**

Mion grinned, "I'm not done, cuz I play the Continuous Spell, **Amazoness Fighting Spirit**!" Another card was revealed, and this one depicted an Amazon with energy surging through her body. "Now, when an Amazoness monster battle one of your monsters, Yu-chan, they gain 1000 ATK during Damage Calculation! So now, time to battle! And I'm gonna start with you gold dragon!"

The Swords Woman charged at the gold dragon and it roared as they came close. Mion's Spell activated and gave the Swords Woman extra power.

**Amazoness Swords Woman: 3300/1600**

The Swords Woman ducked a swipe from the dragon's claws and delivered an uppercut slash, taking the dragon's head before it exploded in shards of light.

"Alright, Mion!" Keiichi cheered. The other members of the Gaming Club shared similar cheers. With her monster all powered up like that, there was no way she could lose.

Kotonoha frowned, "Poor Yuji-san. He's lost his best monster."

"Don't worry," Yuki consoled. "Brother's fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look," Ryuji urged. Kotonoha looked at Yuji's face and saw that he was completely calm. "Something tells me he saw that coming."

Mion cocked an eyebrow, "Hey, how come your Life Points didn't change?"

Yuji grinned, "That's because Celestia has the power to reduce all Battle Damage, incurred with a Dragon-type monster, to 0." Mion gritted her teeth. "And now, I'll activate the Trap, **Bahamut's Blessing**!" The Trap card depicted a giant, blue, dragon shining light down on a traveler. "This card lets me return three cards from my graveyard to the deck. And if any happen to be dragons, I get a card for each! And I choose my three Brass Dragons." The three dragon cards popped out of the graveyard pile and Yuji caught them in his hand. He then inserted the cards into his deck and the deck shuffled automatically. Yuji then drew his three cards and glanced at them. _'Good, it's about time to end this...'_

_"You're not going to Synchro Summon, are you?"_ Asura asked in Yuji's mind.

_"Don't have to,"_ Yuji answered. _"Besides, I don't wanna give everyone a heart attack if they see Bahamut's true form. No offense, Bahamut."_

_"None taken,"_ Bahamut replied.

Yuji smirked, "So, Prez, any more surprises you got for me?"

Mion growled, "I end my turn..."

Ryuji smirked, "It's over." He could feel it. The duel was done.

Shinichi blinked, "Whaddya mean?"

"Brother is going to end this," Yuki clarified. She could literally sense it coming.

"I draw!' Yuji called. "Now, I'll use the Quick-Play Spell, **Platinum Heaven - Mertion**! This baby lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard. But if it remains on the field until my End Phase, I take damage equal to its ATK." He grinned, "But you won't be around long enough for there to BE an End Phase."

Mion blinked, "Wait, what?"

"I call out another Metallic Dragon - Copper!" Another copper dragon appeared next to its brethren and shifted to defense.

Shion blinked, "But how is Fudo-san going to win if both of his monsters are in Defense Mode?"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out," Ryuji muttered.

Yuji continued his turn, "I activate the Spell, **Crystal Heaven - Solania**! Now I get to choose up to three "Metallic Dragon" monsters on my field and release them. Once I do that, you take damage equal to the total DEF of all those monsters, Mion!"

Mion paled as she realized what this meant, "But...you have those two copper dragons...! And their DEF is..."

"2500 a piece," Yuji finished with a grin. He gave her a thumb's down motion.

The two dragons roared and turned into orbs of reddish energy. They then flew directly at Mion, striking her as she grunted from the contact.

**

* * *

**

Yuji: 3500

**Mion: 0**

* * *

"Game over," Yuji sighed.

Everyone, except Yuki, was silent for a minute. Yuji's sister said, "Told you so."

Kotonoha was almost speechless, "He won...wow…" She walked up to Yuji, "Yuji-san, can teach me to play?"

He smiled, "Of course I can!" She smiled.

Ryuji walked up to Yuji, "Yuji, you had that all planned out, didn't you?"

Yuji shrugged, "Not really. A duel's a duel until either the last card is played or your life hits zero."

Shinichi then spoke up, "By accordance to the Gaming Club rules, the winner will declare the Penalty Game upon the loser."

Yuji scratched the back of his head, "To be honest...I don't really know what I should have you do, Pres." He grinned, "Maybe...a game of Strip Poker?"

Mion gasped, "What! No way!"

"Mion, you remember the rules. You made them up. You gotta do it," Shinichi reminded. "Like the time you made Keiichi dress as a bunny girl!"

Keiichi fumed, "I thought we weren't going to ever mention that again!"

Mion groaned to herself and muttered, "This can't get any worse..."

Yuji held up a camera, "You were saying?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: The cards used in Yuji's deck are based off the Metallic Dragons of Dungeons & Dragons. If you want more info on them and the Heaven cards, simply go here: .org/wiki/Bahamut_(Dungeons_%26_Dragons) Hope you guys enjoy this chap!

Next Mission: The Princess, the Cat, and the Guyver!


	4. The Princess, the Kat, and the Guyver!

The foursome (Ryuji, Kotonoha, Yuji, and Yuki) was at a Wendy's spot, getting some lunch. Ryuji liked a lot of meat on his burger, so he got himself a 3/4 Triple with cheese, fries, and a large Coke. Kotonoha had a Baconator Single, a Caesar Side Salad, and a small Hi-C Fruit Punch. Yuji had a triple Baconator, a Spicy Chicken Go Wrap, and a large, chocolate, Frosty. Yuki had only four large Frosties, one chocolate and three vanillas. She was currently down to half of the chocolate Frosty.

"You're weak, Hasuma," Yuji said out of nowhere.

Ryuji growled, "Excuse me?"

He shook his head, "Seriously, a 3/4 Triple? Obviously, your taste buds must be dead, like the rest of you!"

"And what makes you say that?"

He pointed at Ryuji's burger, "The lettuce, tomato, and onions take the flavor away from the meat, which is the most important part of the burger! The meat of the burger is what you should focus on! For that, the Baconator is the best choice. The crispy strips of bacon also add the extra crunch that one must have in a burger!" Still looking Ryuji in the eye, he pointed to Kotonoha's Baconator, "Even your girlfriend knows that crucial fact! I mean, it's God's bookmark, for crying out loud!"

Kotonoha sweat-dropped, "I just like bacon..."

Yuki was on her third Frosty when she put it down and spoke up, "Brother is a little passionate, when it comes to food."

"You don't say," Ryuji dead-panned. "What about you?"

She shrugged, "I just like frozen treats."

He decided to change the topic as he saw Shinichi taking orders at the cash register, "So, what do we do about Banabara?"

"We let him in our group," Yuji answered casually. "This is his home, after all, and he has some powerful Imagin with him. Also, with Sauron's sights still set on this world, we need as many allies as we can find."

"I agree with Yuji-san," Kotonoha nodded. "If you're going to fight Sauron, it's best to have lots of friends that will be able to help you, Ryuji-kun."

"Thank you, Kotonoha. And please, just call me Yuji. There's no need to be formal. We are friends, after all." Yuki nodded in agreement.

She smiled, "Alright then."

Ryuji huffed. He still wanted to protect Kotonoha's world on his own and not rely on anyone else. After finishing their meals, the group got up and made their way to the entrance when the door slid open. A young woman came through.

She had long, straight, black hair and violet eyes. She looked like a foreigner, primarily English/British, dressed in a short-sleeve, purple, leather jacket with black trim, a black blouse that appeared to be a little tight, since the outline of her breasts were visible, tight black jeans that showed off her curves, black leather elbow length gloves with purple folds, and black boots.

Time seemed to slow down as Yuji and the girl walked past each other and she gave him a sultry look and whispered, "I hope your swordsmanship is as good as your looks, Mr. Bushido."

Yuji stopped and narrowed his eyes at the girl as she winked at him and walked to the register, her hips swaying back and forth in an attempt to entice him back inside.

"Hey, Fudo," Ryuji called, "Let's go!"

"Yeah," Yuji responded as he joined his friends and sister.

* * *

The group was going through the local market place when they heard, "And the winner is Kat Wilson!"

Ryuji did a double take, "What the hell?" His eyes were on a crowd of people, gathered together.

"What's wrong?" Kotonoha asked.

He didn't hear her as he tried to get in the crowd as he muttered, "It can't be...not here..."

His eyes widened when he saw a familiar girl who sported long black hair with a red bow in it, blood red eyes, and fair skin. She had on black jeans and a biker jacket and while was scarfing down plates and plates of meatballs. She was seated at a long table with a stack of empty plates next to her. She was the only one at the table since the other competitors had either given up, passed out, or were disqualified. Despite already being declared the winner for surviving the ordeal, she was still finishing up what remained of her challenge. She licked her lips and let out a healthy burp.

"YAY MAMA!" a little girl cheered. She appeared to be about 13-14, with chin-length violet hair and pointed ears. She also has a tail and cat-like eyes. She was holding the hand of an older teenage girl with long silver hair and her bangs cover over one of her blue-grey eyes.

The girl who had been eating meatballs, known as Kat, smirked as she placed her plate down and stretched her body out as she stood up and walked over to join her companions who congratulated her on her win. She spotted Ryuji in the crowd and grinned, "What's up, little brother?" (Kat is voiced by Jessica Strauss)

Ryuji walked over to the group, "What's up, Kat-nee?"

The girl smiled, "It's been awhile, Ryuji."

Ryuji regarded the silver-haired girl. "Hey, Rose. How's your dad?"

"He's fine." (Rose is voiced by Pileche Sampler)

The others caught up to the group and Yuji blinked, "Wait, you wouldn't happen to be Rose Wilson, would you?"

Rose nodded, "That's right."

"Huh, well ain't that quaint? My little brother's married to another version of you. I should check on Shinji when I get the chance..."

Ryuji blinked, "You have a brother?"

"I adopted him before the two of us ended up in a world where the Teen Titans existed. He met the Rose Wilson of that world and fell head over heels in love."

Kat spotted Kotonoha and walked up to the girl, "Hey there. I'm Kat."

Kotonoha smiled, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kotonoha Katsura."

She nodded, "Ryuji's told me all about you. You sure are quite the looker." She grinned as she looked Kotonoha up and down...and grabbed her boobs!

"Kyaa!" she screamed as she backed away, covering her chest.

Ryuji dead-panned, "Kat-nee, would you please not molest my girlfriend?"

Yuji nodded, "Seriously, we're in public and you're gonna give my sister unnecessary ideas." Yuki nodded.

Kat giggled, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." She hooked an arm around Ryuji's shoulders and shook her head, "But I gotta be honest, little brother, I'm disappointed. A beautiful girl like Katsura-chan and you haven't bedded her yet?"

Kotonoha turned beet red.

Ryuji blushed, "Cut it out!"

Kat laughed, "C'mon, I'm just messing with ya!" She then saw Yuki and licked her lips, "Why hello there, cutie. Don't you look sweet?"

Yuki wasn't fazed by Kat's flirting, "Sorry, but you're too rash for my taste."

Kat frowned, seeing that her teasing failed and the girl brushed her off, then eyed Yuji, "Hey, you Ryuji's friend?"

Yuji sighed, "Not from his point of view. More like an associate. I assume you're Kat Hasuma?"

She nodded, "And you're one of the last Manakytes in the Multiverse, right?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "And how would you know that?"

"Oh...I have my ways..." she replied with a playful smirk, "And it's 'Wilson', now." She kissed Rose on the cheek and she blushed.

"So, what are you doing here anyway, Kat-nee?" Ryuji inquired.

"Well..." Kat scratched her head, "I kinda pissed off the wrong people..."

"It was the League, wasn't it?" he dead-panned.

"Pretty much."

He sighed, "What, tried to take over the world again?"

"Actually, I posted images of the League's members having sex on the Internet."

Ryuji's eyes widened, "You did what? Why?"

Kat shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time. Plus I was bored."

"Even daddy was surprised when she did that," Rose added.

"They'll get over it, hopefully. Until then, I can't set foot on that world," said Kat.

Ryuji leveled a glare at Kat, "You know, I'm still mad at you for abandoning me in that hell hole."

Kotonoha blinked, "Abandoning you?"

Ryuji explained, "She ditched me in a military camp." Kotonoha gasped.

"You told me to go ahead of you," Kat defended. "There were women and children there and their safety took priority over our own. I'm sorry for leaving you, Ryuji, but I did what I had to do. Plus, I knew you'd survive somehow." She raised a fist to him, "So, we cool?"

Ryuji glanced at the fist and looked away before he bumped her fist with his own, "Yeah, we're cool..." He actually expected her to do that. It was her nature and he couldn't fault her for that. He had his own nature as well.

The girls smiled at the make-up scene and Yuji nodded in approval.

"So, was that an eating contest you were in?" Ryuji asked.

"Sure was," Kat grinned.

"Mama was awesome! She kept eating and eating while those other wusses passed out, gave up, or just puked!" Cathy praised. (Cathy is voiced by Sandy Fox)

"Did you just call her 'mama'?" Yuki asked.

"Cathy here's my adopted daughter. I found her," Kat confessed, hugging her from behind. She remembered when she found the poor mutant girl abandoned as a baby in a dumpster. Cathy's X-Gene gave her cat-like features like the tail and also the ability to become invisible. It also sped up her growth rate, so in a matter of months she already had her puberty. That was when the rapid aging stopped. Mentally and physically, she was 14 years old.

"Anyway, what did you win?" Ryuji asked.

Kat and Cathy grinned as they replied at the same time, "A lifetime supply of...TUNA!" The background exploded, with tuna flying everywhere.

Kat smiled, "So, who's hungry?"

Kotonoha gawked, "But you ate all that food... and you're STILL hungry?" Kat nodded.

Ryuji hooked an arm around Kotonoha's waist and smiled, "Koto-chan, the one thing you should know about us Hasumas is that we're _always_ hungry."

Kat grinned, "And I'm sure my little brother is _hungry_ for you, Kotonoha-chan!"

"Shut up!" Ryuji snapped, blushing.

Kat then frowned when she sensed something and pushed everyone back as she jumped away, allowing for a dark figure to crash into the street where they stood. The figure was an Imagin dressed in black armor and matching fur, with the head of a panther and a cape on its back.

Ryuji growled, "Imagin!"

The people in the area screamed in terror as they ran away, leaving Ryuji and the others to face the Panther Imagin.

"Who's ready to die first?" the Panther Imagin challenged.

"That would be you, dick wad," Ryuji grinned as he pulled out his belt.

However, Kat was the first to make a move. She quickly pulled out her weapon. She used a shotgun and fired at the Panther Imagin. The shots slammed into the Imagin's chest and all of a sudden the monster's chest exploded, spilling sand everywhere. The Panther Imagin roared in agony as he staggered on his feet. Those were no normal shotgun bullets. She opened the chamber, the empty shells popping out, and reloaded it with some new ammunition. The bullets had the sharp 'S' that was Slade's insignia. No doubt they were made to deal with armored threats.

"What kind of bullets are those?" Yuki asked.

"Titanium tipped, armor piercing, exploding bullets," Kat replied, taking aim and firing at the Imagin. "They explode right on impact." The Panther Imagin roared as its chest exploded once, sending sand everywhere. There was a gaping hole in its chest but it filled up quickly. "Hm, tough little bugger, ain't it?" She tossed the shotgun behind her and Kotonoha gasped as it was thrown towards her. Ryuji snatched it out of the air. "Time to get up close and personal," said Kat as she slipped on a pair of gloves. They had studded knuckles, plates on the back, and sharp claws at the tips of each finger. She then lunged at the Imagin and slashed it across the chest. She dodged when it swiped at her and she slashed it in the back. She demonstrated amazing agility as she dodged its attacks while countering with her own moves. Once in a while, she would smack it around with the palms of her hands. She then kicked off its head, doing a back flip then several somersaults before joining the rest.

"Very nice," Yuji observed. "She wastes no moves and she's quite fluid in her attacks."

"That's my Kitty Kat," Rose smiled proudly.

"Go Mama!" Cathy cheered.

The Panther recovered but then heard beeping. Kat pointed at its feet and scattered all around him were small objects in the shape of octagons, with circles in the center blinking, with a red light. The same objects were stuck to its chest and back and also head. They were explosives and they were armed. In her hand was a cylindrical shaped detonator with a red button on top.

"Happy Fourth of July!" Kat laughed as she pressed the button on the detonator. A series of explosions rocked the street as the Imagin was blown up. Kotonoha cried out and clung onto Ryuji as he too covered his ears from the loud explosion.

"Amazing..." Kotonoha breathed. She had never seen such a display of grace and brutality in her life. She made a mental note to never get on Kat's bad side.

Kat turned to the group and smiled, "See? You don't need fancy armor to beat monsters. Just skill and a whole lot of explosives!"

Yuki nodded, "Sounds like something Uncle Crow would say. Maybe I should call Papa or Aunt Luca to update the bullet archives so I can stock later."

Yuji chuckled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you actually worked with my family in the past."

Kat smirked, "That's right. You're from an assassin family, right?"

He nodded, "Well, most of them retired, but yeah. How did you guess?"

"I can tell what someone does through keen observation and body language," Kat explained. "Maybe we can share tips and stories over some grub. That fight really gave me an appetite."

"Sounds like a plan," the Samurai Rider agreed.

* * *

"So, I was crawling through an air duct and let me tell you those things are cramped and sometimes are never clean," Kat told. They all settled to go to a pizza place and were trading stories over pizza. As usual, Kat had anchovies on hers. "My target was in his office minding his own business. He was having coffee. So, what I did was I dripped some poison into his coffee mug while I was looking down on him from the ceiling vent. He took one sip and died in less than a minute with a foaming mouth."

Kotonoha was aghast by this confession to murder, which was part of Kat's job. "Why did you kill him?"

"I was paid to do it, plus the guy raped my client's daughter. The legal system couldn't help because this guy was a big shot in some corporation and paid his way out, so I offered my services for a small fee and killed the sucker."

"Good riddance. Rapists are the scum of the world," said Ryuji.

"So, you're like an assassin?" Kotonoha asked.

"A mercenary, Kotonoha-chan. Assassinations are just one part of the business. I'm also skilled in espionage, theft, computer hacking, infiltration and I'm well-versed in military tactics."

Yuji nodded, "We've done the same back home, when we were young."

Yuki added, "Papa would take us to foreign countries to terminate corrupt political figures, terrorist organizations, mafias, gangs, etc."

"Sounds like you guys had fun," Kat snickered.

Yuji shrugged, "Well, we had our fair share of traumatic experiences, but we always came out on top."

Kat swallowed another bite of pizza before she spoke again. "So, I hear there's another Rider in town, besides the two of you," she pointed to the two boys.

He nodded, "Shinichi Banabara. He's a resident of this world, and has three Imagin in his group." He revealed a thin cylinder that projected a holographic image of Kamen Rider GX in Kage Form. "So far, we've only seen this form in action. It has several bases with the shinobi of Japan's feudal history. It's capable of short bursts of speed, good sense of power, can replace its body with a log if hit, and can even process a ball dark energy for a killing blow. I assume Kage has more techniques that he's yet to use in battle."

"Sounds like this form is one of Shinichi's most balanced," Rose commented.

Yuji nodded, "More than likely, but I can't say for sure unless I see the rest of his abilities in action. I'm hoping to have him join us, to help us get rid of the Imagin that are invading this world."

"Sounds good," Kat grinned, "and maybe I can help you out while we're here. But only maybe."

"That sounds like a great idea," Rose smiled.

"What's the catch?" Ryuji asked suspiciously.

"Well, there's a small fee included," Kat said. "I'll even throw in a discount, for family."

Ryuji and the others sweat-dropped.

Yuji narrowed his eyes as he heard something over the shop's radio and turned to the clerk, "Excuse me, can you turn it up?"

The clerk nodded and turned the dial.

_"An explosion occurred, just minutes ago, at the city's local steel mill. It appears that some of the workers have gone missing, while others have safely evacuated the area due to a gas leak. The area has been quarantined until further notice."_

Yuji looked to the others, "Wanna check it out?"

Ryuji nodded, "Could be an Imagin."

Kat grinned, "Looks like it's time for some more fun. Rosie-chan, stay with Cathy-chan and Kotonoha-chan, OK?"

Rose nodded, "Sure."

"Be careful, Ryuji-kun," Kotonoha warned.

Ryuji nodded, "Got it."

He, Yuji, Kat, and Yuki made their way to the bikes. Ryuji and Kat took his, and Yuki went on Yuji's D-Wheel.

Yuji took out his phone and dialed a number, "Shinichi, it's Fudo."

_"Oh, hey, wassup?"_ Shinichi responded over the line.

"Possible Imagin attack. Meet us at the steel mill."

_"Got it."_ He hung up.

_"Do you really need his help?"_ Asura inquired. _"Counting Kat, it's the five of you against one Imagin."_

_"For now, Shinichi will act as back up,"_ Yuji replied. _"Besides, I have a feeling we're dealing with more than just an Imagin..."_

The two bikes then sped down the street, to the other side of town where the steel mill was located.

* * *

A few hours later, it had gotten dark when the group of four made it to the steel mill. They had gotten past the guards and were searching the area. It was dark, so there was little chance that they'd be spotted.

"Keep a sharp eye out, guys," Yuji cautioned.

"So, what're we lookin' for?" Kat inquired.

"Sand, property damage, blood," Ryuji tried to list. "Anything that's way out of the ordinary."

Yuki looked down and pointed, "You mean like that?"

Everyone looked down to see a pile of tattered clothes that were covered in a strange, yellow liquid that was foaming and eating through the floor.

Yuji crouched down and stared at the site, "Seems to be some kind of acidic residue..." He took a whiff, then shook his head, "That's some strong stuff... Smells like the ingredients in a stink bomb, even the sulfur content."

Kat blinked, "You think an Imagin did this?"

Ryuji shrugged, "Maybe. Whatever it was..." He looked around and spotted several other piles of clothes, bones, guts, and other human parts, "it's been busy."

The group made it to a small field when they heard...footsteps. They readied themselves. Yuki drew her guns, Ryuji and Yuji pulled out their belts, and Kat readied her shotgun.

"That's not an Imagin," Yuji dead-panned as the creature came into view under a light.

While it was vaguely humanoid in shape, that's where it's similarities to a human or anything natural came to an end. Its body was big with blond fur, a large tail, large red eyes, and menacing claws.

"Oh really, and here I thought it was one!" Ryuji replied sarcastically as he slung his belt across his waist. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" Yuji called.

**"IFRIT FORM!"**

**"BUSHIDO FORM!"**

The two Riders were donned in their armor and Ifrit was the first to attack as he summoned his Ifrit Dao and dashed toward the creature.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So, Rose-san, How did you and Kat-san meet?" Kotonoha inquired

Rose smiled, "My dad's kinda like this big bad super villain. Actually, he's pretty much retired. Well, a few years back dad wanted to find an apprentice since the first two he had pretty much betrayed him. You know what they say: third time's the charm. He found Kat when she was fleeing from the Titans. She was banged up so he took her in and treated her wounds. She was kind of a bitch at first, always cursing, but as I got to know her I found out that behind all those psychotic and homicidal tendencies that she could be really sweet."

She blinked, "Psychotic? Homicidal?"

"She was kind of jealous of her little brother."

"Ryuji-kun?"

"No, the redhead. Ryuki. You see the Hasuma family has this tradition where the first-born son of the head of the clan will become the new clan head. Kat was born first before Ryuki. She didn't like the tradition because it was sexist but everyone was grooming HIM into the new clan head while she was left behind. She still loved him, yeah, but then her jealously just overwhelmed her. She wanted to prove she was better so she tried to kill him a few times."

Kotonoha gasped, "Oh my...!"

Rose looked thoughtful as Cathy slept on her lap, "But, strangely enough, off the battle field they could be civil. It was always on the battle field that things would get heated. Very heated. Kat uses my dad's resources to not only try and beat her brother, but his friends as well."

"So, what changed?"

"Well, Kat grew up without a real male role model. Her dad disappeared and all. But then when Dad took her in, they kinda bonded. Sure, they had a Master-Apprentice relationship but she really looks up to him as a strong father-figure, something she hasn't had for a long time. Plus he lets her play with his 'toys'. She can be like a kid on Christmas when she gets some new high-tech, and possibly lethal, piece of weaponry."

"What about her and Ryuki-san?"

"After a while, Kat didn't care that her brother was gonna be family head anymore. She just loved fighting him. She got what she wanted. She got the recognition and respect she deserved from us. I don't know if it was me, or my dad, but she mellowed out a bit."

"Mellowed out?"

"I've heard her ranting a lot about what she was gonna do to her brother early when she joined up. That was all she cared about. She was obsessed. Now, not so much."

"I'm glad," Kotonoha said, smiling.

"Yeah, and I'm glad she's found a new outlet."

Kotonoha was worried, "I hope Ryuji-kun and the others are OK..."

Rose smiled, "They'll be fine. They've got superpowers and awesome gear. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kat had switched her shotgun for a Gatling gun and using it on the monster, "EAT LEAD, MOTHERFUCKER! HA HA HA HA!" However, the bullets only seemed the melt through the creature.

"That's not working!" Ifrit snapped. There were some holes in his armor after getting close to the monster and he used his ice powers to slow down the corrosion.

"We're gonna need some back-up," Bushido grimaced as he gripped his sword.

**"Shadow Ball!"**

A black ball of energy collided with the beast and exploded. GX Kage emerged from the darkness and stood by his new allies.

**"Sorry I'm late!"** GX Kage apologized. **"A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way here."**

"What kind of lame-ass excuse is that?" Ifrit snapped.

"Guys," Yuki pointed, "you may want to pay attention."

The furry creature emerged from the smoke and pointed to the group. "Where is the Guyver?" it demanded.

Ifrit blinked, "Guyver?"

**"What's a Guyver?"** GX Kage inquired.

"I've heard rumors," Bushido replied. "Supposed to be some advanced armor system developed by a secret company, but something like that shouldn't exist in this world!"

Just above the three of them in the rafters was Haru Tenou, hidden from view. He was a young man with long, red, hair, in a ponytail, and indigo eyes. He had been working at this warehouse helping load supplies for a nearby construction site when the creature attacked. He had been lucky and managed to find a ladder to the upper level of mill before the creature noticed him. Down below he could see the dissolved remains of some of his fellow coworkers killed while the creature had been looking for him. Up until this point Haru had never really used the Guyver, letting the Riders do the heroing as never really considered himself a hero. But not now. This was his fault and he was going to make it right.

He jumped from the rafters and shouted, "Bio... Boost!" (Haru is voiced by Richard Cansino)

A bright light flashed, blinding the combatants before the light faded and a new being stood in front of the Riders and mercenary.

The being was tall, standing at about 6'4", and was covered in dark crimson, organic-like, armor. The gaps in the armor were actually black muscle fibers. The crimson armor, itself, actually gave off the appearance of muscles and the feet had three clawed toes, the fingers also had claws. The shoulders were rounded and the helmet had two orbs on the corners that seemed to move back and forth. A large horn bent from the crown of the head to the back as its triangular red eyes shone in the darkness. Its face plate had two exhaust ports and two orbs sat in between them. The humanoid also had large blade-like protrusions extending from the elbows. The forehead had a round piece of metal, as well as an orb located in the waste.

**"Whoa,"** GX Kage breathed.

"What the hell?" Ifrit questioned.

"This must be it," Yuki guessed.

"Guyver..." Bushido identified.

The Guyver turned to look back at the group, "Stay out of this. This loser's mine."

Bushido's eyes widened under his helmet as he muttered, "That voice..."

"Hey! What are we, chopped liver?" Kat snapped.

The Guyver wasn't listening as he guided his hands to the orb at his waist and it began to glow. The space around him began to warp as a ball of red energy began to form in his hands before rearing them back. **"Gravity Bomb!"** he shouted before he launched the ball of energy at the furry creature's head. It didn't stand a chance as it head was blown off, the rest of its body melted on the ground. "Too easy," he scoffed as he leapt away into the night and disappeared into the city.

"Get back here!" Ifrit demanded.

Bushido shook his head, "Let him go. He took out that thing like it was nothing. How do you think you would fair if you pissed him off?" Ifrit growled. "Growling won't make it any less true. Let's get back to the girls. It's late."

It was the next day in school and class went underway as usual. Yuji was bored, already finished with his notes, so he decided to scan the people in the classroom. First of course was Ryuji, whom he was getting to know. He was asleep and Kotonoha sweat-dropped at the fact that he was drooling on his desk. Next was... Yuji's eyes widened as he saw the young man towards the front of the class, by the window. He was a young man with long, red, hair, in a ponytail, and indigo eyes. He was sitting there just staring out the window watching the birds fly by. Had that young man had an X-shaped scar on his right cheek, he would have looked like someone he knew, not too long ago.

Yuki saw the look on her brother's face, "What's wrong, Brother?"

"It... It's nothing..." he stammered.

She wasn't convinced, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Yuji frowned sadly, "Maybe I did..."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flashback_**

_Yuji walked through the streets of Tokyo during the Meiji era. He wore a blue hitatare (robe) with a black hakama (pants) and sandals. His spiky hair caught the attention of the locals and he was getting stares, especially since he carried a sword in broad daylight. He was about 17 at this time._

_"Man, it always feels weird to enter a world that set in a different era of time," Yuji muttered. If it wasn't for being part of the Multiverse, Yuji could've sworn he'd gone back in time._

_He stopped as he bumped into something and looked down. In front of him was a little boy with semi-long red hair and soft blue eyes. He looked to be about 8 years old._

_Yuji blinked as he took out a photo of a man with similar features but had cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, 'This isn't him... He's way too young to be this Kenshin guy. Maybe they're related.'_

_"Gomen nasai," the boy apologized as he got up. He spotted the sword around his waist and blinked, "Onii-chan, are you a swordsman?"_

_Yuji crouched down to his level and patted the kid on the head, "It's OK, just be careful where you're running. And yes, I am a swordsman, though I'm still not too good at it despite my family's praises."_

_The boy blinked and smiled, "Maybe Otou-san can help you!"_

_"Your dad is a swordsman?"_

_He nodded, "Otou-san is really strong and he can train you to be better. Maybe when he helps you get better, you won't have that sad look on your face."_

_"Kenji!" a woman called as she came to Yuji and the boy from down the street. She had long black hair and indigo eyes. She wore a yellow kimono with flower patterns and a blue obi. "I've been looking all over for you," the woman scolded softly. "You know you shouldn't wander around the market." She looked to Yuji, "I'm sorry if my son caused you any trouble." She bowed._

_Yuji shook his head, "It's fine. We were just talking."_

_She then blinked as she eyed the katana at Yuji's waist and saw the sleigh bells that hung from the butt of the sword. "A sword..."_

_Kenji smiled and pointed to Yuji, "Kaa-san, Onii-chan's a swordsman and he's looking for Otou-san!"_

_Yuji blinked with surprise, 'Wow, this kid is good.'_

_The woman blinked, "You're looking for Kenshin?"_

_Yuji gawked, "You mean you're his wife?"_

_She nodded, "My name is Kaoru Himura. Tell me, do you know my husband?"_

_"Actually, I..."_

_He was cut off by the sound of screams as he looked back to see bandits riding horses down the street, shooting off guns and swinging swords around as they wrecked the market place. Yuji grabbed Kaoru and Kenji as they moved to the side as they bandits rode passed them._

_"OK," Yuji frowned, "now I'm pissed." He picked up a rock and flung it at the head of the closest bandit, making him fall off his horse and directing the attention of the others to him._

_"Hey," the bandit leader addressed. "Whattya think you're doing?"_

_Yuji kept his frown, "Disturbing the peace isn't cool, asshole. So you better hightail outta here before you piss me off any more than you already have!"_

_The bandits laughed._

_"So, this kid wants to be a hero?" one bandit sneered. They drew their swords, "Then let's give him a hero's death!"_

_The town's people gasped as the bandits were about to run Yuji through, but he jumped in the air and punched through the bandits, knocking them away like bowling pins. Everyone gawked at the feat of strength that Yuji performed. Kaoru and Kenji were also awe-struck at how he blew through the bandits so easily. More bandits swarmed Yuji as he simply grabbed their arms and tossed them all over the place like sacks of potatoes. He dusted off his hands as he eyed the bandit leader, glaring at him with his piercing blue eyes._

_"Wanna be next?" Yuji challenged._

_The bandit growled as he pulled out a pistol and fired. The bullet came at Yuji and he tilted his head, dodging the bullet. He then realized that Kaoru and Kenji were still back there. He gasped, "Kaoru-san!"_

**_*KIN!*_**

_The bullet was cut in half and flew into different directions. The mother and son opened their eyes to see a familiar face._

_"Kenshin!"_

_"Otou-san!"_

_The man was Kenshin Himura, who had cut the bullet with his reverse-blade sword. Yuji saw the ferocity in the Ronin's blue eyes and it was all directed at the bandit leader._

_"You should know that guns are more dangerous than swords, that they are," the redheaded swordsman advised as he walked toward the two. "You never know when a stray bullet may injure an innocent bystander." The leader panicked and tried to raise the pistol for a second shot, but Kenshin was faster and dashed to him as he stabbed his sword into the ground. **"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu! Douryusen!"** He dragged the blade through the dirt and kicked up rocks as he launched the chucks of earth at his opponent. The bandit stood no chance as he was launched into a market window and was unconscious._

_Yuji marveled at the feat, "Amazing...! He didn't even attack the guy directly. Instead, he used nature to beat him..."_

_Kenshin turned to Yuji and smiled, "Thank you for taking care of things. I saw how you were fighting those bandits and your skill was impressive, that it was."_

_Yuji frowned sadly and looked away, "That was nothing. I'm still weak. I couldn't even protect your wife and son, and they would've died just now."_

_Kenshin's smile never left his face, "It wasn't your fault. You were just a little slow to react, that you were." He then spotted Yuji's sword, "You're a swordsman as well?"_

_Yuji nodded, "I am... But I'm not worthy of using it yet. A sword is a tool to kill, but it can also be used to protect people. But I can't save anyone with the level of skill I have."_

_Kaoru and Kenji approached the two, "But Yuji-san, you protected these people from bandits. Surely, you must have some skill if you can fair against them so easily."_

_Yuji shut his eyes and clenched his fists, "But I... couldn't save her...!" The three were silent. "I couldn't save Yumi because I was weak..."_

_Kenshin softened his smile, "Is that why you seek strength? To protect people?"_

_Yuji looked to the older man and nodded, "I want strength, so that I wouldn't lose anyone like I lost Yumi. I don't wanna go through that again."_

_Kenshin smiled, "Then I'll train you!"_

_Yuji's eyes widened, "What?"_

_"I'll teach everything there is to know about the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, that I will. Its speed is what can help you react quickly and protect those that are important to you. You can stay with us at the Kamiya dojo that you can!"_

_Kaoru nodded, "We have plenty of room, Yuji-san!"_

_"Yay! Onii-chan is staying with us!" Kenji cheered._

_Kenshin chuckled as he extended his hand to Yuji, "Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself that I have! My name is Kenshin Himura."_

_Yuji gave the Ronin a small smile and took his hand, "I'm Yuji Fudo, Kenshin-sensei."_

_"Nice to meet you, Yuji-dono!"_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"Sensei..." Yuji muttered sadly.

Ryuji blinked as he saw the look on Yuji's face, "Hey, Fudo, you OK?"

Yuji nodded, "I'm fine." He turned to Kotonoha, "Kotonoha, what do you know about that guy by the front window?"

Kotonoha saw the boy and nodded, "That's Haru Tenou-san. He's very quiet and doesn't speak much, unless spoken to. His grades are good and I heard that he does several odd jobs in town. During school, he mostly daydreams and stares out the window, and not much can snap him out of it.

Ryuji cocked an eyebrow, "Why are you so interested in that guy, Fudo?"

Yuji didn't answer as he noticed something about Haru. His hair color... It was similar to the Guyver's red armor from last night. Could he be...?

Yuji stood up, "No reason." He then went down the stairs and left the classroom.

Kotonoha grew worried and turned to her best friend, "Yuki, do you know what's wrong with Yuji? He doesn't seem like his usual self today."

Yuki was just as troubled and shook her head, "I just noticed it today, but he won't say anything."

Ryuji leaned back in his seat, "Don't worry, girls. Fudo will tell us when he's ready."

Kotonoha and Yuki accepted his answer, but they didn't have to like it.

* * *

Yuji was alone on the roof as he stared off into the city's sky and buildings. He closed his eyes as he recalled the blood that was on his hands. The blood he had refused to shed.

"Sensei..." he muttered.

"What are you doing up here, all on your lonesome?"

Yuji turned to see Kat in the school uniform, but with a black tank top beneath the jacket. He figured she applied for school in order to blend in while she and her family were in this world.

"I just saw someone who looked like someone I killed," Yuji replied. "Someone I didn't wanna kill..."

She shrugged, "Well, it happens when you travel the multiverse. You see doubles. I heard there could even be a sane version of me." She laughed, "Can you believe it?"

Yuji nodded, "I believe it's possible. But that's not the problem. When I saw that Haru kid, it brought back a bad memory. A really painful one." He then gave her a serious look, "Kat, have you ever killed someone you saw as a close friend? Someone who taught you everything they knew, then ordered you to kill them?"

"Yeah, there was a time Slade-sama went crazy, so I had to kill him. But it turned out to be a clone he made of himself to test me and see how ruthless I could be. I had to get therapy." She frowned, "I'm still on therapy."

"Well, unfortunately, my sensei wasn't a clone," Yuji frowned.

"Brings back bad memories, don't it? Well, if you want my opinion, he asked for it so you got nothing to feel guilty about."

"You may be right, Kat. But that doesn't make it feel any better."

* * *

Meanwhile, a shadowed figure was watching the two, via a monitor.

"So, these are the ones who fought Enzyme," the figure mused.

"Chairman Iblis," another figure called. "It may be possible that the Guyver is in that school."

"Well then, send Icarus to do a little recon," Iblis advised.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Anyway, I'm gonna go out shopping with my 5-Finger Discount card," Kat smiled as she turned to leave.

Yuji nodded, "See ya later then."

She left and Yuji turned back to his view when he suddenly jumped back as the fence was sliced to pieces. He looked up and saw a humanoid bird with a white eagle's head, with black streaks running down it, and long black hair. His body was covered in red feathers and his arms and feet were bird-like with sharp talons, as well as large red bird-wings from his back. A human chest was left exposed and covered in various tattoo markings.

"WHERE IS THE GUYVER, BRAT?" The Eagle Zoanoid roared

"Great, more weirdoes who are obsessed with Guyver." Yuji rolled his eyes.

"I am Icarus, and I am here to retrieve the Guyver!" Icarus squawked.

"Well then, you're definitely not getting it now!" Yuji retorted as he slung his belt on and swiped his pass across the buckle. "Henshin!"

**"BUSHIDO FORM!"**

Bushido drew his sword and slashed forward, launching arcs of fire at Icarus. Icarus countered by creating a wind barrier around himself dispelling the flames. He dove down and smacked Bushido with his wing. Bushido blocked with his sword and noticed how the wing made a metallic sound when it clashed with his blade.

Icarus chuckled, "These feathers of mine are as strong as steel!" He flapped one wing and blew Bushido back. He flapped his wings again and launched a barrage of the steal feathers.

Bushido stayed focused as he stabbed his sword into the ground and muttered, **"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. Douryusen!"** He drove the blade forward and launched a barrage of stone that collided with the red feathers.

Icarus muttered with a frown, "He swatted down my feathers with rocks, like it was nothing... I'm gonna have to get a little serious."

Bushido hefted his sword on his shoulder and looked up, "What's wrong? Ran out of tricks? Too bad, because I was hoping to show you some of mine!"

Icarus growled and dove straight at Bushido. The Rider was surprised at the Zoanoid's speed and braced himself.

Meanwhile, Yuki was getting worried that her brother had not returned. She only focused on the door, waiting for him to come walking through.

Kotonoha looked to her, "Are you worried?" Yuki nodded.

"Don't worry," Ryuji placated. "I'm sure he'll drop in soon."

***CRASH!***

Icarus and Bushido dropped through the ceiling and fell onto an empty desk, freaking out the students as most of them left the room with Ms. Hibiya.

Otome gasped, "Kamen Rider!"

Haru frowned as he saw the Zoanoid. He knew it had come for him. The Kamen Rider looked like he was in trouble, so he needed to get out of the room to transform.

Ryuji sweat-dropped, "You think he heard me when I made that last comment..?"

With most of the students gone, Yuki pulled out her pistols and opened fire on Icarus. The ice bullets pierced his body and he grunted in discomfort.

He glared at Yuki, "Why you-!"

Bushido growled, "Get off me, you fucking turkey!" He double kicked Icarus in the face and the Zoanoid went sailing through the window.

Ryuji went to Bushido's side, "You OK?"

Bushido nodded as he rubbed his helmet, "Damn, that chicken's heavy. Get the girls out of here; I'll take care of this one."

Ryuji nodded as Bushido jumped out of the broken window. He then saw Haru leaving the room off the corner of his eye, "Where's he going?"

Bushido jumped out the window and sheathed his sword as he reached behind his back. In his right hand was a black, heavily modified, Smith & Wesson Performance Center Model 629. It had a red, serrated, blade under the barrel and the cylinder was red, as well as the hammer. He pulled the trigger and the gun fired with cannon-like force at Icarus, forcing the Zoanoid to block, as he felt the powerful impact of the bullets.

"What the hell kind of gun is that?" Icarus grunted.

Bushido held his gun close to his heart and replied, "This is Okibiryuu, the 'Blazing Dragon'. It can fire regular bullets with cannon-like force." He was about to fire again when Icarus was shot by a multitude of bullets from behind.

"Who did that!" the Zoanoid demanded.

Bushido saw the culprit and was surprised to see the girl that he saw yesterday. In her hand was a white and gold sub-machine gun with a long, purple, magazine.

She smirked, "Looks like you could use some help." She then slung a black belt around her waist with a purple case on the left side of the belt and a red gem in the center of the gold buckle. She then pulled out a gold knuckle duster and slammed it in her left hand.

**"REA-D-Y!"** The duster called out as it gave off an alarm sound.

"Henshin!" the girl called out as she slid the dusted onto the buckle.

**"FIST ON!"**

The gem began to glow and shot out a gold projection of armor that engulfed the girl's body. The armor solidified and she now wore a black bodysuit and white armor with a silver chest plate that had a red sun symbol on the front. Her shoulders were gold with rounded white armour. Her face was covered with a white helmet and a silver mouth plate. The gold cross face plate had a black slit for a visor which allowed her to see. The top of the helmet had a thick, purple, line down the center and parts of the armor were trimmed with purple.

Bushido's eyes were wide with shock, "Kamen... Rider!"

"You bitch, who are you?" Icarus demanded.

The armored girl snapped her fingers and a purple circle of runes flashed next to her before a black Zweihander shot out from the ground. She gripped the handle with her right hand and hefted it over her shoulder, "You can call me CruX, and I'll be your executioner for this evening!"

Icarus dashed over to CruX and struck with his wings. CruX wielded the heavy weapon with ease as she twirled it around her body and blocked the powerful wing strikes. He backed away and shot his feathers at the girl, which Crux retaliated by gripping her gun in her left hand and pulling the trigger, shooting down the steel feathers.

"She's good," Bushido muttered.

All attention was halted as they heard glass breaking and the three fighters looked up to see Haru falling from one of the higher floors.

"Bio... Boost!" he shouted as a bright light came from behind him and the red Guyver armor appeared as it opened up and latched onto Haru's body.

"The Guyver!" Icarus shouted.

"It IS him..." Bushido realized.

Guyver then delivered a powerful kick that sent Icarus into a tree and launched a blast of sonic energy from the ors in the mouth plate. Icarus shouted in pain as his body began to vibrate erratically and crack.

Guyver turned to the two Riders and shouted, "Now!"

Bushido and Crux stood together and aimed their guns at Icarus.

***BLAM!***

The two bullets were launched into Icarus' head, freezing the Zoanoid before he shattered into millions of pieces.

CruX looked to Bushido and smirked, "You're not a bad shot, Mr. Fudo."

Bushido glared at the white Rider, "And how is it that you know my name?"

"Would it be alright if we discuss that in the MysticLiner?"

"Does that mean you know Leon?"

CruX nodded, "I do."

He chuckled, "Well, a straight answer for once."

She then looked to the Guyver, "Leon would like to speak with you as well. I don't think you should disengage your armor until we find cover."

Guyver eyed the Riders strangely but nodded.

Bushido then pressed a button on his wristwatch and spoke, "Ryuji, you and the girls meet me at the MysticLiner. And yes, that includes Kat. I'm bringing company."

_"Bad company?"_ Ryuji inquired.

"No, special guests."

_"Fine."_

He pressed the button, cutting communication, and eyed the two, "Let's go."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Kamen Rider CruX is based off IXA and the woman is an OC I did. Guyver belongs to its rightful owners and Haru Tenou was created by Tristar. Kat Hasuma and Cathy belongs to Kamen Rider Chrome and Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kenji don't belong to me either. Check out what happens next time! Hope ya'll like!


End file.
